Bittersweet Revenge
by Shikon-Princess
Summary: Alister and Tea start to go out for some time after Doom. But when she leaves him for Seto Kaiba, he is devastated. Can he get her back without hurting her? AlisterxTea SetoxTea
1. The Breakup

Title: Bittersweet Revenge

Summary: Tea and Alister have been going out for a while (after Doom). But when she leaves him for Seto Kaiba, he lets his rage take over. Will he get Tea back without hurting her? Pairings: AlisterxTea SetoxTea Enjoy!

**(Author's Comments)**

'Someone thinking'

Chapter 1: The Breakup

Tea and Alister walked silently in the park shoulder to shoulder. "So, why did you invite me here so late at night?" Alister asked Tea curiously. "Well, I don't know how to say this, but…." "But what?" Alister asked. "I'm very sorry but, I can't see you anymore." Tea said sadly. "W-What?" Alister asked cautiously. He felt a pang in his chest. "I'm sorry but there's someone else." Tea said looking down. "W-Who!" Alister demanded. He felt like screaming. "Seto Kaiba." Tea said barely audible. Alister froze. His head was reeling. He felt so many emotions. Pain. Anger. Confusion. 'How could she leave me? And what's worse, she leaves me for Seto Kaiba. My mortal enemy!' **(Just so you know, Alister still hates Kaiba. Even after Doom.) **"Why?" he said quietly. " Because, I don't love you anymore." Tea said. Alister couldn't take this anymore. "I was hoping we could still be friends. I know you hate me right now. But please think about it." Tea said as she hugged him and walked away. Leaving Alister alone in his thoughts. 'Seto Kaiba will pay for this. And if it's the last thing I do, I will get Tea back' **(Wow that guy gets mad pretty easily!)** Alister's fists shook as he walked off to his house.

2 weeks later

Tea closed her locker and headed off to class when she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Tea! Tea!" She turned around and saw Yugi. "Hey Yugi! What's up?" she smiled. "I was wondering if you knew where Alister was." Yugi said. "No, Why?" Tea asked casually. "Cause he hasn't shown up in school since that night you guys were at the park." Yugi said. **(I decided to put Alister, Valon , and Raphael in Domino High**.) "Really?" Yugi nodded. "Um, I broke up with him." Tea said quietly. "What? Why?" Yugi asked. Along with the rest of the gang, Yugi didn't really know why Alister and Tea went out in the first place but they sort of got along. " Well, I love someone else." Tea said. "Really? Who?" Yugi asked smiling. 'I wonder if Yami knows.' Yugi thought.**( Yami and Yugi have separate bodies now.) **"Well I can't tell you at least not yet." Tea said. 'In fact, not even he knows.' Tea thought as they walked into Math class.

**You all know who "he" is right? Review please! And be easy! This is my first fic! Will try to update soon! See ya laterz!**


	2. The Unexpected Job

**My Comments**

**1) I will explain more. I know I'm not so great at that. **

**2) Don't worry. Everything will be explained in this chapter. Chapter one was only intended for the breakup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

'Someone thinking'

**(Author's comments)**

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Job

After Tea and Yugi walked into Math, the final bell rang. They made their way to their seats quietly. "Okay class. I have written down the assignment on the board. This should only take you half an hour." Ms.Bell said as she sat down to grade some papers.

Tea took out her pencil and began to work. The work was fairly easy. She was almost halfway done when a thought popped into her head.

'Was I too hard on Alister? It was sudden, yes, but why hasn't he come to school?' Then she remembered how hurt he looked. 'Why do I feel so bad? I don't even like him anymore. I like Seto.' But then she wondered how she could even like Seto after he was so mean to Yugi and the rest of her friends. 'Let's see, there's no doubt that he's hot. He has his own fan club, for god sakes. Yeah, maybe that's it.' She continued to work even though she couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. Then after a few more seconds of thinking, she finally came to the conclusion that she only liked him because of his looks. 'It's definitely not his charm. His ice cold stare can freeze anyone down to their toes.' She thought smiling. She just didn't see how she could like him after all he put them through. 'He does have a heart. After all, he protects Mokuba with his life.' Tea thought.

She decided to stop thinking about him. When she finished, she took her work to the teacher. Then she just sat in her seat and waited for everyone else to hand in their work. Pretty soon everyone was done. Ms.Bell decided to go over the assignment for the next ten minutes. When the bell rang, she gathered her books and walked out the door. Outside the classroom, she met up with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. "Man that was the shortest Math class ever!" Joey said as he stretched his arms. "The class wasn't short Joey. You ended up falling asleep for half an hour." Yugi said while Tea and Tristan snickered. "Well, it's not my fault Math is so boring." Joey said quietly. **(I hear ya Joey!) **

They continued to walk down the hall and Tea noticed Kaiba as he walked past them. Tea felt her stomach doing flip-flops. 'Just ignore it. It's just a crush.' She thought as she continued to talk to her friends. Without Math to slow the day down, time passed rather quickly and before Tea knew it, it was time for afternoon homeroom.

After homeroom, she went to her locker and put away all her books. Then, she walked out of the school after saying goodbye to her friends. As she made her way home, she noticed a sleek black limo pull up next to her. Kaiba rolled down the window and smirked. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Gardener." He said still wearing his arrogant smirk. Tea sighed. "What now Kaiba." She said. "Where's the mutt and the shrimp?" he said looking around. "Well, if you want to make fun of my friends, I don't want to hear it." She said walking away. "Wait!" she heard him say. "What?" she said turning around. "I was wondering if you would baby-sit Mokuba for me during the summer." He said quietly. "For the whole summer?" she asked. "Why can't you hire someone else?" she continued. "Look" Kaiba said. "I know you need the money for your dance classes and Mokuba really likes to spend time with you."Kaiba said sternly. Tea sighed again. "Fine." She said. "Good. I'll tell you more tomorrow." Kaiba said as he pulled the window up. Before it closed, she heard him say "Thank You." Then, the limo sped away to the Kaiba mansion. 'Well, now I don't have to worry about finding a summer job.' She smiled and continued to walk home.

The Kaiba Mansion

Seto made his way through the door and then shut it. He put his briefcase on the floor. "Mokuba! I'm home!" he called. Moments later, he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Then, he received a warm hug. "Hey big brother! Did you ask her?" Mokuba said excitedly. He sighed. "Yes I did and she said Yes." As soon as Kaiba finished his sentence, Mokuba jumped for joy. "Woo-Hoo!" he yelled jumping. "Just wait and see Seto. Tea's loads of fun." Mokuba said as he ran up to his room. "I'll take your word for it." Kaiba said as he made his way to his office and started to type. Meanwhile, Mokuba was hatching a plan. 'I think it's time for Seto to make a new friend.' He said smiling mischievously.

Tea's House

Tea was sitting in bed doing her homework when her cell phone rang. It was Yugi. "Hey Yugi!" Tea said smiling. "Hey Tea! What are you doing?" Yugi asked. "Homework. What's up?" she replied. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with me and Joey after school tomorrow." Yugi said. Tea was about to accept when she remembered that she had to speak with Kaiba tomorrow. "Sorry Yugi, but I can't. I have other plans." She said. "Oh. That's okay. You can come another day. Bye!" Yugi said a little disappointed. "Bye Yugi." Tea said as she hung up. She couldn't possibly tell them she was going to be going to Kaiba's house for the whole summer. At least not yet. 'Wait a minute, for the whole summer! At Kaiba's house!' Tea thought excitedly. It was just too good to be true. Tea snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mom calling her down for dinner. As she ran downstairs, only one thought was on her mind. A whole summer with the Kaiba brothers! 'This is going to be the greatest summer ever!' she thought happily.

**I bet Tea's really happy right about now. Well, that's Chapter 2 for ya! It was much longer then Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll see ya in chapter 3! Bye!**


	3. Requirements

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated as much my internet was down for a while. Well, this is Chapter 3! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter 3- Requirements

Tea woke up the next day at 8:00 am. Yawning, she pulled off the covers and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. By 8:15 she was fully dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to eat her breakfast.

Downstairs

"Good morning mom!" Tea said happily as she kissed her mom on the cheek. Then she sat down. "By the way Tea, I'm going on a date today. Will you be able to take care of yourself?" Ms.Gardner asked as she stirred her coffee. Tea smiled. "Of course mom. You have fun." Tea smiled. Her mom was always going on dates. Tea didn't blame her. Her father walked out on them when she was 12. Tea jumped as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Joey! You're almost here? Ok. Bye." Tea hung up. "Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Ms.Gardner said smiling. "Mom! Are you crazy? Joey's just a friend!" Tea said surprised. "Just checking." Tea finished eating and then left to school after Joey honked about 5 times outside. Tea ran down the steps and then went up to Joey's car. "Wassup Tea. Ready to go?" Joey said smiling. "Yup." Tea said as she got in the backseat with Yugi and Yami. **(They have their own bodies now.) **Then, Joey drove off.

Domino High

Joey parked his car and then he walked to school with his friends. Once they were inside, the all went to their separate ways. "So guys, are we still meeting at the Game Shop?" Yugi asked. "Of course." Joey and Tristan said in unison. "How about you Tea?" Yugi turned to his childhood friend. "Well, I- uh can't. At least not today. Sorry." She said looking at the floor. "What? Why?" Joey said. "I have plans with my mom." Tea said. Joey and Tristan believed her, but Yugi and Yami sensed something weird, but still believed what she had said. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow morning?" Tea said. "Yup. See ya tomorrow." Joey said. "Okay then, bye guys." Tea said as they all separated. As Tea walked down the hallway to her next class, she was thinking. 'How could I lie to my friends like that? Then again, they would blow a casket if they found out I agreed to work for Kaiba.' Tea thought as she walked into English class and sat down as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats and we'll begin the lesson." Ms.Thatch began to call the attendance. Tea raised her hand when her name was called. "Seto Kaiba?" "Here." Tea stopped writing. 'What? When did he get here? I didn't see him when I came in..' Tea wondered. She began writing again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and some kid pointed to Kaiba who was only one seat behind him. "What?" Tea whispered. "Can I borrow a pencil?" Kaiba whispered back. Tea sighed as she got a pencil from her book bag and passed it to Kaiba. "Thanks." He said. **(Funny, I thought Kaiba would be the last person to ever need a pencil…) **"Whatever." She said as she turned around and began working again. Then she felt her cheeks getting a little warm. 'Oh man, tell me I'm not blushing!' Tea thought as she shook her head. 'Come on! He just wanted a pencil! Get a grip!' Tea thought angrily as she finished her work. 20 minutes later, the bell rang. She gathered her books and handed her work to the teacher and left. Then she heard Kaiba. "Gardner!" She turned and was greeted by Kaiba. "What do you want?" she said impatiently. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget to meet me after school." He said. "What makes you think I forgot?" she said. "Whatever. See you later." He said as he bumped her shoulder roughly. "Ow! What was that for?" she said rubbing her shoulder. "My bad. I'm so sorry." Kaiba said sarcastically. "Jerk." Tea said as she walked to meet Yugi and the others. Again, her cheeks started to get warm. 'That hurt, but I guess it was worth it.' She thought as she rubbed her shoulder again. Again, the day passed very quickly and before Tea knew it, it was already 3:00.

Outside

After Tea said goodbye to Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan then she made her way to the track field. And as promised, Kaiba was reading a book on the bench. She walked up to him. "Hey Kaiba." She said as he lifted his head. "Finally." He said as she sat next to him. "So, what do we need to discuss?" Tea asked him as she began to play with her skirt. "Well, I need to make sure you know what to do." He said closing his book and looking at her.

Seto's POV

'I never noticed how beautiful she looks when the sun hits her face.' I mentally slapped myself. What am I thinking? I can't like her! She's an over peppy cheerleader!

Normal POV

"Kaiba? Hello?" Tea said as she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Huh? What?" he said. "I said, I have plenty of experience. I babysat 2 of my 5 year old cousins all alone." She said proudly. "Then we have nothing to talk about." Seto said as he got up and brushed himself off. Then, he got an idea. "Say Tea," "Hmm?" she said standing up. "You want to race?" he asked her. "What? No!" she said. "What? Are you chicken" he said, trying to provoke her. "I am no chicken! You know what? You're on!" she said as she walked over to the starting line. "First one to finish 2 laps wins." He said as he stood next to her. "Fine." Tea said with a straight face. "Ready? Go!" he said as he took off. 'Ha! I'm way ahead of her!' Kaiba thought proudly. Then, he noticed her pass him. "What!" said surprised. After they finished, she sat back down on the bench. Kaiba followed scowling. "What? Are you mad someone finally beat you at something?" Tea said smirking. Kaiba just stayed quiet. After a few minutes of silence, Tea got up. "Well, I better get going." She said as she began to walk. "Wait!" Kaiba said. "Yes?" she said. "Let me take you." Kaiba said as he called the limo. "Thanks." Tea said smiling. A few minutes later, Kaiba's limo arrived. Then, they got in. The ride was silent. They were a good 2 feet away from each other. Kaiba couldn't help but glance at her. She looked a little sad. He decided to leave her alone. He continued to read and he could have sworn he saw her glance at him.

Tea's House

The driver stopped in front of her house. Kaiba got out and then opened the door for her. As she got out, she smiled. "Thanks Kaiba. I appreciate it." She said as she hugged him. He scoffed. "Don't think this changes anything. I still think you're an over peppy cheerleader. Oh, and one more thing, I expect to see you at my mansion on Saturday morning at 10:00."He looked at her. Then, he suddenly regretted what he said when he saw her eyes start to water. "Fine." She said angrily as she ran into her house. When Seto's limo began to drive away, he felt a pang in his heart. Could it be that he liked her a little? 'Nonsense' he thought scowling. Little did he know, someone else witnessed his little talk. "Curse you Kaiba. You will pay for this. Dearly." The figure said as he walked away.

**Who do you think it is? Well, you're just going to have to wait! Well, that's Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Remember to review!**


	4. Tea Gardner, Reporting for duty!

Bittersweet Revenge

**(Author's Comments)**

**Song Lyrics**

'Someone thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue.

Chapter 4: Tea Gardner, Reporting for duty!

The leaves crunched under Alister's shoes as he walked down the street to his apartment building. He could not believe what he just saw. Tea and Kaiba. Together. His only thoughts were to make Kaiba suffer. The Orichalcos may have been destroyed, but his hate for Kaiba still remained.

'That bastard. I'll make him pay.' Alister thought with a grin.

When he got to his apartment, he unlocked the door and went inside. After tossing his keys on the table, he went to his room and slammed the door. After all, he needed all the quiet he could get to hatch his plan.

Tea's House- Saturday 9:00

Tea's alarm rang. It was 9:00. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock.

"Oh my God! I only have one hour!" Tea jumped off of her bed and ran into the bathroom.

20 minutes later-9: 20 am

Tea got out of her bathroom and went to her closet to get something to wear. She needed something casual and comfortable. Then, she found the perfect outfit.

A light blue short sleeve V-neck and her favorite pair of black jeans. She slipped on a pair of white sneakers and a white sweater with black stripes at the sleeves. She ran downstairs after grabbing her purse and getting her cell phone, makeup, keys, and money.

Downstairs, she poured a bowl of cereal and plopped on the couch. She only had 5 minutes to eat and go. She inhaled her cereal and ran out the door to her car.

Ah, her car. It was a white Saturn Ion with silver interior. She had gotten it only 3 months ago on her birthday. She remembered her party like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

Tea walked up to her house with Alister to find her lights off. She had just come back from dinner with Alister.

"Huh. I could have sworn I left the lights on." Tea said. "Why are the lights off?"

"I don't know." Alister said smiling. "Open the door and see."

Tea put her keys into the door.

"Ok everyone! Here she comes!" Mrs. Gardner said as everyone braced themselves.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardner were hiding behind the loveseat, Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa Moto were behind the couch, Tristan and Duke were in the wall between the entertainment center and the kitchen, Joey, Mai and Serenity were behind the kitchen counter. Everyone got ready.

Tea heard the door click and walked in. Then, she went inside with Alister close behind. She reached over and turned on the lights. Then….

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said as the jumped out from their hiding places.

Tea screamed while Alister laughed and closed the door. She was speechless. She was at a loss of words. All she could do was look around. Confetti everywhere, and a huge banner that said: Happy 16th Birthday Tea! She was shocked.

"Well, say somethin'!" Joey said. "I-I thank you guys." Tea said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby don't cry!" Mrs.Gardner laughed as she hugged Tea. Tea was just so happy.

"Happy birthday pumpkin!" Mr. Gardner said as he hugged her. Alister just looked on. "Come on Alister! Get in here!" Tea said laughing as Alister approached and hugged all three of them.

"Group Hug!" Joey screamed as he ran and jumped in between Tea's parents. Everyone soon followed Joey and jumped into the hug. Tea was crying. Everyone separated and smiled as they each said happy birthday to Tea.

"Come on Honey. We've got something to show you!" Mrs. Gardner said happily as she led Tea to the garage. Mr. Gardner pulled off the tarp, revealing Tea's car. Tea screamed again.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Her parents said and went inside and left Tea and Alister alone. "I also have something for you." Alister said as he pulled out a navy blue box.

"Alister! You shouldn't have!" Tea said.

"I know. But I wanted too." He smiled as he opened the box. Tea gasped. It was a beautiful blue necklace and earrings that matched her eyes. She pulled Alister into a hug and gave him a passionate kiss.

Finally breaking apart, she smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday babe." Alister said.

**End Flashback**

Tea shook out of her flashback and jumped into her car and started it. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to the Kaiba Mansion. It was only 10 minutes away. She just hoped she wasn't late.

Kaiba Mansion

Seto rummaged through his papers, waiting for Tea to show up. Mokuba came in as Seto looked up.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, Mokie?" Kaiba said impatiently. "Where is Tea taking taking me today?" he asked.

"I really don't know." Kaiba said quietly.

"Ok. Thanks for hiring her Seto. I really like her." Mokuba said as he ran out.

'Oh, Mokuba. I really like her too.' **(Except he's denying it!)**

Tea continued to drive and decided to turn on the radio. Then a song came on.

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**Boy your lovin' is all I think about **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **

Tea listened to the lyrics and smiled. It was one her favorite songs.

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head**

**Boy your lovin' is all I think about **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **

**Every night, every day **

**Just to be there in your arms **

**Won't you stay **

**Won't you then stay forever **

**And ever and ever and ever **

Tea laughed. This was her exact problem with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**Boy your lovin' is all I think about**

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**Boy it's more than I dare to think about **

**There's a dark secret in me **

**Don't leave me locked in your heart **

**Set me free **

**Feel the need in me **

**Set me free **

**Stay forever **

**And ever and ever and ever**

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

**I just can't get you out of my head **

**La la la la la la la la **

**La la la la la la la la **

Tea pulled up to the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion and stopped when she got to a gate.

"Name please." The computer said.

"Tea. Tea Gardner." Tea answered.

"One minute." The computer beeped. Tea sighed and leaned back.

Kaiba was working on his papers when his intercom beeped loudly. He pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Kaiba. I have a Miss Tea Gardner here should I let her up?" The computer said as Kaiba looked at his alarm clock. It was 10:00 am sharp. He was surprised.

"Yes. Send her up." Kaiba said. "Of course Mr.Kaiba." The computer beeped and clicked off.

"Miss Tea. You may enter, Have a nice day!" The computer beeped as the gate opened. Tea stepped on the gas and went up to the house and parked. Then, she knocked on the door.

Mokuba answered. "Tea! Hey!" Mokuba said as he hugged Tea tightly.

"Hey cutie!" Tea said as she ruffled his hair.

"Hold on." Mokuba said. "SETO! TEA'S HERE!" he yelled as Seto ran down 5 minutes.

"Jesus Mokuba! Do you have to scream!" Kaiba said as he stopped when he saw Tea. She was so beautiful.

"Well, I'm here." She said as she walked through the door.

"So you are." Kaiba said clearing his throat and closing the door.

"So, what do I have to do?" Tea asked as Kaiba led her upstairs.

"Please. Step into my office." He said as he gestured to his desk. Tea gulped and walked inside.

End Chapter 4

**So? How was it? Please review! Oh! Before I go, here's a present for being such good little people.**

Next on Bittersweet Revenge…..

Tea walked to the Zoo's parking lot with Mokuba. She bumped into someone by accident. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"A-Alister?" she said as Mokuba hid behind her.

Kaiba couldn't resist. He had to do it. It was now or never. Tea was in his arms, asleep. He set her on the couch and leaned over and kissed her.

He walked p to his office, trying to shake off the feeling, but it just didn't work. He wanted more.

**There you go! Remember, Review!**


	5. Suspicions

Title: Bittersweet Revenge

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I got a D in Language Arts so my ass was grounded for a while. Well, now I'm back! Now I will answer some reviews from my adoring fans!**

**Kat Kutie 105: Thank you! Here's Ch.5!**

**Darkblinds: Thank you very much! And don't worry. It will be near the end of this chapter and in the next chapter or two!**

**Kagome1316: I'm glad you think my story is awesome!**

**Tefa: Sorry I made you wait so long! Please forgive me:: Gives Tefa puppy dog eyes:**

**Chained and Torchered: Yes, Tea's dad did leave them when she was 12, but he just came to celebrate her birthday with her.**

**LeDiva: Yes, Alister will get even more fed up with Kaiba and well, in the next few chapters, you will see why this fic is called "Bittersweet Revenge".**

**Blackrosewitch: Yay! You love this story! I'm so happy!**

**Princess of Theives: Here's Ch.5! Enjoy!**

**Sorry I couldn't answer any more reviews! But all fans of BR can have a limited edition 16 x 20 Seto poster! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Kazuki Takahashi wasn't a girl. What I mean is, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did! I also don't own any of the portions of the songs that are in here!

'Someone thinking'

**(Author's comments)**

**Song lyrics**

Chapter 5: Suspicions

"Please, step into my office." Seto said as he gestured to his desk. Tea gulped and walked inside.

Seto walked over to his black leather chair and sat down. Tea did the same, except her chair was smaller than Kaiba's.

"Why are you so scared? I don't bite." Seto said with his oh-so-sexy smirk. The sound of his voice made chills go up Tea's spine.

"J-Just nervous that's all." She said smiling and looked around. Seto leaned back in his chair.

"Look, Gardner. All you have to do is take care of Mokuba while I'm at work. Simple isn't it?" He said as he opened his desk drawer and took out a paper and a pen.

"What's that for?" Tea said curiously as Kaiba put the paper in front of her.

"This is a form saying that you will agree to take care of my brother while I am gone. Basically, you are responsible for anything that happens to him. Sign here if you will." Seto said as he handed her the pen.

Tea took it and signed her name.

X Tea Gardner

And in this section, you have to sign that you will follow my policy. Also, that you agree to your salary amount, which is 900 dollars a week." Seto said as Tea's mouth hung open.

"900 dollars! Oh no, I can't take that much. Taking care of Mokuba isn't worth paying me 900 dollars." Tea said plainly.

'Wow. Usually all the other nannies would ask for more. Strange. But I'm glad Mokuba likes her so much. At least he'll be happy.' Seto thought, smiling.

"Well, how does 750 sound?" Seto asked Tea. "That's fair." Tea said as she signed her name one last time.

Tea handed Seto the papers and stood up. "So are we done?" she asked.

"Yes. You and Mokuba will be together until 10 pm. I should be home then." Seto said as he grabbed his KC briefcase and started to head out the door after letting Tea pass. As they walked down the stairs, Tea spoke.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah. I guess." Seto said. He had a sharp intake of breath as Mokuba hugged him.

"Bye big brother!" Mokuba said. "And thanks again for hiring Tea!" he said, letting Seto go.

"Bye." Seto said as he looked at Tea trying to hide his blush.

"Bye." Tea said smiling. Seto looked at Mokuba as his brother winked at him. As Seto did something with his pinky, his thumb and his fist. Mokuba got the message and ran to the game room with Tea as Seto left. **(That thing that Seto did was something my dad used to do to me. He used to say: "You see my pinky, you see my thumb. You see my fist, you better run!" I thought that would be funny to add.)**

"So Tea, what are we going to do today?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "Whatever you want to do kiddo." Tea said smiling.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" Tea said as she got up from the couch as Mokuba called Roland.

"Who are you calling?" Tea asked curiously.

"Roland." Mokuba answered. "Isn't it his day off?" Tea asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba said. "Well? Let him relax. We'll take my car." Tea said smiling.

"Really? I didn't know you had a car. I thought someone dropped you off." Mokuba said as he followed Tea out the door. "Hold on." Mokuba said.

"Good evening computer." Mokuba said.

"Password?"

"Chocolate parfait"

"Mokuba Kaiba voice recognized. What would you like sir?"

"Lock the doors please." Mokuba said. "As you wish Mr.Kaiba" The computer beeped as it turned off.

"Ok. We can go now." Mokuba said as he grabbed Tea's hand and they walked to her car.

"Wow! Nice car Tea!" Mokuba said as he got into the white car and put on his seatbelt and waited for Tea. When Tea got in, she started the car. She pulled out and took off onto the road. Silence.

"Um.. Can I put some music on?" Mokuba asked politely. Tea smiled.

"Of course! One thing you must learn is that if you are a passenger in Tea Gardner's car, you are the DJ. That means, you can decide what you want to listen to." Tea said as they arrived at a red light.

Mokuba leaned towards the radio as Tea looked around. Then, she spotted something. It was a black car, and the driver had a hat on with red hair sticking out and wearing shades. Tea gasped.

'No way. That's Alister's car! He can't be stalking me? No! Get a grip Tea! Alister wouldn't do that.' **(Tsk Tsk Tea. You obviously don't know Alister as much as you think you do.)**

"Alister" looked over at her and smiled. Tea waved her head and immediately turned her head right as the light turned green. Mokuba stopped when he saw Tea waving.

"Who are you waving to Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh! Just a guy." Tea said nervously.

"Oooooooh! Somebody was flirting!" Mokuba said laughing.

"Was not!" Tea said laughing.

Mokuba turned on the radio as a song played.

**Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely….**

"No." He turned the dial again.

**Oh, play somethin' country…**

"No." turned the dial again.

**To the window, to the wall….**

"No!" Tea and Mokuba said in unison.

**Wake me up, when September ends….**

"Yeah! I like this song!" Mokuba said as he turned the volume up a bit more.

"So do I. Good job Mokuba." Tea said as she turned. Then, she noticed the black car that was behind her.

'Okay. I am officially creeped out!' Tea said as she suddenly turned.

"Are we still going to the zoo?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah! This is just my little detour. Don't worry." Tea said shakily.

"Are you okay Tea?" Mokuba asked worriedly. "Yes. I just realized I don't have any gas left." Tea said. That wasn't a total lie. She still had half the tank left.

"But you still have half the tank left." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but I might as well fill up now." Tea said as she drove into the Amoco gas station. **(I don't own that either!) ** She took the spot closest to the store so she could pay and still keep an eye on Mokuba.

"Wait here." Tea told Mokuba as she got out and started to pump gas. She looked around. Whew! Alister's car was nowhere in sight. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

The tank filled up quickly and Tea walked over to the store and went inside. She looked back to find that Mokuba was sitting patiently waiting for her.

"Next." The man said as Tea stepped up. The man smiled and leaned over.

"Hey there, baby." He said smiling.

"Hey. Here's the money and the receipt for the gas pump." Tea said annoyed as she handed the money to the man.

"Hey, my break is in 5. Would you like to go out for some coffee or something?" He said slyly.

"Sorry, I would really like too, but I have to go." Tea said with a fake smile. The man grabbed her hands and slipped something into her hand and winked.

When Tea looked, she saw numbers on it. "Gimme a call sometime, babe." He said as he looked at her as if she was a walking cinnamon roll.

"Sure." Tea said once again with her fake smile and walked out the door to her car.

When she got in, Mokuba spoke. "What took so long, Tea?"

"Some guy started flirting with me and gave me his number. Tea said as she threw the paper into the cup holder.

"Let me see that for a second." Mokuba said as he grabbed it and took out his phone.

"What are you going to do?" Tea asked. "You'll see."

At the gas station

Ring, Ring!

"Hello?"

"Yes. This is Mokuba Kaiba. Were you just flirting with a girl?"

"Yes. But why is that any of your business?"

"Because my brother Seto Kaiba is her boyfriend." Tea's mouth fell and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed. Mokuba put his finger to his lips.

"Really?"

"Yes really. And when he finds out you were flirting with her, he will beat you to a pulp and then neuter you." **(You tell him Mokie!)**

"Oh! My bad man! I wasn't flirting with her, I was just um…"

Click!

"There. He isn't going to bother you anymore." Mokuba said smiling. Obviously, he was proud of himself.

"Mokuba! I cannot believed you just said that!" Tea said, surprised. Also, she was blushing.

"What? You aren't really dating my brother! Hey! Why are you blushing?" Mokuba said.

"N-No reason!" Tea said nervously.

"Do you like Seto?" Mokuba said. "No!" Tea immediately answered.

"It's ok Tea. I can tell." He said.

"Ok Ok. You caught me. Just don't tell him!" Tea said embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't" Mokuba said. 'Yeah right! They will be together soon enough.' **(Matchmaker Mokuba is on the move! ;)**

They finally got to the zoo and they got out and walked in. Unbeknownst to Tea, Alister was following her once again.

**(Seto time ladies! Woooooooh!)**

Seto sighed. This meeting was taking forever. He decided to take a break.

"Gentlemen, I shall be right back. I need to use the restroom." Seto said as he got up.

"Of course Mr.Kaiba. We shall wait for you."

'Thank Ra.' Seto thought as he got up and walked out. He then pulled out his black Motorola Razor phone. (Don't own that either!) He decided to call Tea to see how Mokuba was doing.

**(Ahem, excuse me but I have a thought. :Pulls out stick and projection sheet: As you can see, Mokuba Kaiba has a cellular phone, but Seto is calling Tea's instead. :Places finger under chin: Hmm, curious!)**

Seto waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" Tea answered. Seto felt his face turning pink. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, Gardner." He said with a serious tone. "Can you please put on my brother?"

"Sure! Hold on!" She said as Mokuba's voice came up. Seto got off the phone with Mokuba as soon as he knew that his brother was okay. Then he walked back into hell.

Mokuba closed Tea's phone and handed it back to her. "Here you go Tea." Mokuba said.

"Thanks Mokuba." Tea said as she slipped her phone into her purse. "Ooh! Look Tea! Lions!" Mokuba said as he pulled her and started running.

After the lions, they kept on walking. Then, Tea spotted an aquarium. "Hey let's go in there!" she said. She loved the ocean. They looked at all the beautiful fishes. Then, they kept walking.

1 hour later…

"Wow Tea! That was so much fun!" Mokuba said as he walked with Tea to the parking lot.

Tea bumped into someone by accident. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"A-Alister?" she said as Mokuba hid behind her.

"Hey Tea! What are you doing here?" Alister said smiling. 'God. She is so beautiful. What I would give to be with her right now. I will soon enough.'

"I was just taking care of Mokuba for Seto. That's my job now." She said as she held Mokuba's hand tighter.

'Seto! She called that slime Seto!' Alister thought angrily. **(Oh no he didn't!)**

"Well, that's nice. At least you're earning money now for your dream of being a dancer." Alister said plastering a huge fake smile on his face.

"Well, I really should be going now." Tea said quietly. She had to get away from him now. He just made her feel…. Scared.

"Ok. See ya later!" He said as he walked away. Tea went straight to her car with Mokuba and drove to the mansion.

"What was that all about Tea? You seemed scared of him." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, he's a totally different person now ever since I broke up with him." Tea said quietly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you guys used to go out!" Mokuba said.

"Do you remember when I waved to someone earlier?" Mokuba nodded.

"That was Alister." Tea said. "Is that why you turned so quickly?" Mokuba asked.

"Mm-hmm." Tea said nodding. She couldn't help it. She was on the verge of tears. She was scared. She was scared of the fact that Alister might be stalking her.

"It's okay Tea. If it makes you feel better, you can stay over tonight." Mokuba said.

"Really? Your brother wouldn't mind?" Tea said. "Nope. I will convince him." Mokuba said smiling.

"Thanks kiddo." Tea said as she ruffled his hair.

9:30 pm

Mokuba was playing his favorite video game: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 **(Not mine!)**, and Tea had fallen asleep with her head on her arm on the floor.

Mokuba smiled. Perfect. If all went well, his plan would work. Seto would kiss her tonight. **(Remember, the kiss in the sneak peek, Mokie set that up! Bravo Mokie!)**

10:00 pm

Mokuba ran up to his room when he saw Seto's limousine pull up. He pretended to be asleep.

Seto entered the mansion. "Mokuba? Gardner?" he called. No answer. When he walked to the game room, he found Tea asleep on the floor.

'Why do I have a feeling that Mokuba did this?' Seto thought. 'Oh,well'

He picked Tea up and looked at her. She looked even more beautiful asleep. So peaceful. He walked over to the couch and set Tea down. She sighed when he put her down.

Kaiba couldn't resist. He had to do it. It was now or never. Tea was on the couch, asleep. He set her on the couch and leaned over and kissed her on her soft lips.

When he pulled back, he saw Tea smile. He felt happy himself. Mokuba also smiled from atop the stairs. Then, he ran back into his room.

He walked up to his room, trying to shake off the feeling, but it just didn't work. He wanted more.

**Review please! Yay! Another chapter accomplished! **


	6. A Note To All My Readers!

To All My Readers,

Hello everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that I changed my PenName to Rob-Thomas-Lover! So don't get confused! Thank you and I will try to update all my stories this weekend!

Yours,

Rob-Thomas-Lover


	7. Fun and Sick Games

Title: Bittersweet Revenge

Chapter 7: Fun and Sick Games

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH or anything else.

Replies

r0gue lebeau: Hehe… Sorry…. Here's Chapter 7

Tommys-girl 23: Chapter 7, enjoy!

Love is chocolate: I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I would never abandon this story! Shame on you! True, there aren't many Alister stories out there.

Magicalflame: I like the kiss too. Was it too soon? Um, unfortunately, Alister will be a bit on the psycho side. Lol. Cool! You like Rob Thomas too! Isn't he awesome?

Tea sat up on the couch and found Mokuba lying on the floor playing Tony Hawk. Again. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as he tried to accomplish several combos. Only to mess up.

"Good morning, Mokuba."

"Hey Tea! Did you sleep ok?" Mokuba said, keeping his eyes on the tv.

"Yeah, but how did I get on the couch?" Tea asked curiously.

"I don't know." Mokuba said innocently.

'Huh.' Tea found herself thinking. Then, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Seto coming down the stairs.

She felt her lips tingle. 'Was it me, or did Seto kiss me last night?'

"Hey, big brother! Have a good day at work!" Mokuba said as he played the game.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Would it kill you to stop playing that game to give your big brother a hug?" Seto asked.

Mokuba sighed. "Fiine."

Tea smiled as she stood up.

"See you later." Tea said as Kaiba walked past her.

"Whatever." He felt himself blush.

'Why am I feeling this way? Especially about some cheerleader?' Seto wondered. He didn't know it yet, but is love was starting to grow with every time he saw her. After the kiss, he started feeling like a different person. Like the protective ice covering his heart was slowly melting.

He decided to stop thinking about it as he climbed into his limo.

"So Tea, what are we going to do today?" Mokuba asked as he shut off his game and the tv.

"Well, why don't we just drive around until we find something?" Tea suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mokuba said.

They left the house and while Mokuba locked the doors, Tea started the car.

"I gotta stop by my house. Is that ok?"

"No problem." Mokuba said as they turned to go to Tea's house.

10 minutes later

They arrived at Tea's house and while Tea parked the car, Mokuba looked at her house. It was a 2 story house painted a baby blue color.

They walked in.

"Nice house, Tea. Do you live here by yourself?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the interior. He saw many pictures. Mostly of Tea.

"No, I live here with my mother. My father left when I was about your age." Tea said as she set down her keys and purse.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mokuba said quietly.

"It's alright. You can wait in my room while I change in the bathroom ok?"

"Sure." He followed Tea up the stairs and into her room. It was pretty big. Her walls were painted a periwinkle color, and her queen-sized bed was covered with a beautiful blue set. She had two nightstands and her windows were covered by white curtains. There was also a walk in closet and a decent sized bathroom.

"You can sit down if you want!" Tea said from the closet.

Mokuba sat down on her bed. He looked at the pictures on her nightstand. There was a picture of her and her parents, a picture of her with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, and a picture frame that was facing down. Curiosity got the best of him. He glanced at the bathroom door. He could hear the sink being turned on. He picked up the frame and gasped at what he saw.

In his hand was a frame with a picture of Alister and Tea. It looked like it was taken on Tea's birthday. They both looked happy. They were hugging. Alister had a shy smile and Tea was beaming. Mokuba smiled as he found himself thinking.

'They looked happy. Why did they break up in the first place?'

He jumped as he heard the doorknob click. He quickly put the picture back in its previous position as Tea walked out.

She walked out in a cerulean polo shirt that matched her bright eyes, a jean miniskirt, and Converse matching her shirt.

"Ready?" Mokuba nodded.

Once again they got into her car and drove off into Downtown Domino.

"If anything catches your eye, let me know." Tea said as they passed various shops and finally found something that caught Mokuba's eye.

"Hey! Let's go to the arcade!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Great choice." Tea parked the car and they got out.

'Target in sight.' Alister thought as he parked his car a block away and put on his cap. He waited a few minutes, then entered the arcade.

Mokuba and Tea played various games. Racing, Zombie shooting, and finally, DDR, Tea's favorite game.

"Do you want to give it a try, Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"Sure but I'm sure you'll win."

"You don't know that."

"Of course you'll win! You're an awesome dancer. Yugi told me so once."

Tea smiled as she remembered that day that she offered to help Yami with his past. At least Johnny Stepps wasn't there again. But when Tea and Mokuba got on the stage, Tea noticed someone else standing in the crowd that made her freeze.

'Alister? What is he doing here? He never comes to the arcade.' Tea thought as she started playing. She landed every move perfectly. She smiled as she noticed Mokuba trying his hardest to keep up. She kept on trying to have fun, even though she felt a chill as Alister watched her with a strange smile on his face.

'God, she is perfect. Why did she ever leave me? No matter. After my plan she will be mine for sure.' Alister thought as he clutched the Orichalcos stone in his pocket and a strange red light appeared in his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it.

'Stupid stone. It's controlling me again.' Alister thought angrily.

Tea and Mokuba left the arcade and went to eat.

Later that night

Mokuba called Seto.

"Hey big bro, we should be there soon."

"Ok I'll meet you outside."

Mokuba hung up. "Thanks for taking me to the arcade Tea!"

"My pleasure. I'm glad you had fun." Tea said quietly. She felt strange, ever since she saw Alister at the arcade that afternoon.

'Alister always had a nice look in his eyes. But today, his eyes were full of….. lust. Could he really be stalking me? Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Yeah that's it!'

"Tea?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me crazy, but I could have sworn I saw Alister today at the arcade."

"Well, you're not crazy. I saw him too." Tea replied, her voice seemed nervous.

"You need to be careful, Tea." Mokuba said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, that day at the zoo, he was there, we saw his car, and it just so happens he was at the arcade the exact same time we were. Sounds funny to me."

"Well, maybe it's coincidence."

"You should still be careful. I saw the way he was watching you in the arcade. It was the same look he always gave Seto when he was about to do something bad."

'Seto…. Could Alister be doing all of this because of Seto?'

"I'll be careful. I promise." Tea said as she parked the car. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

As promised, Seto was standing there, waiting for Mokuba.

"Seto! We had so much fun today at the arcade! You should have seen Tea kick my butt at DDR!"

Tea blushed.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you two had fun." Seto said as he smiled. "Why don't you go inside Mokuba?"

"Uh, sure." Mokuba said as he ran inside leaving Tea and Seto outside, alone.

"Thank you for everything. Mokuba seems to enjoy your company." Seto said quietly.

"He's a great kid."

"I haven't seen him this happy in ages." Seto said as he stepped closer. "I owe it to you."

Tea blushed at how close Seto was. Just a few more inches and……

The kiss, last night, now she knew it was for real. 'Could she really be falling in love with Seto Kaiba?'

"No problem. Listen, I really gotta go, so…." Tea turned to leave, but felt Seto grab her arm.

"Tea"

"I have a question. Did you kiss me last night or was it my imagination?" Tea asked him.

"You didn't imagine it. I really did kiss you."

"But why?" Tea said.

"I don't know. I feel so different when I'm around you. I think I…."

'You think you what?' Tea thought eagerly.

"I think I… love you." Seto said as he pulled Tea closer.

Tea blushed. Seto's face was leaning in closer, and closer until….

Brrrring!!!!! Brrrirng!!!!

Tea jumped as her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id. Yugi. She hadn't seen her friends in a while. She silenced her phone.

"Look, this really isn't right." Tea said. "Maybe we should start out slow….."

"Why don't I take you out to dinner?" Seto asked. "Tommorow at 7. I'll pick you up."

"Sure." Tea said as she walked away. 'Is this really happening?'

Seto sighed and walked into his house. 'How could I be so stupid? To think that she could love someone like me? Maybe on our date we can talk some more. Wait. Date? Since when do I go on dates? With Tea Gardner? What the hell is this feeling?'

Tea thought about what happened on the porch on her way home. Seto Kaiba actually felt something for her. But why? Her, of all people.' She wondered as she walked up to her room. Her mother was already sleeping. She decided to listen to her voicemail.

"1 new message. Beep!"

"Hey Tea, it's Yugi. The guys and I were wondering what you were up to tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out. Give me a call tomorrow. Bye!"

Tea smiled when she heard Yugi's cheerful voice. But when she hung up, her phone rang again.

"Let's give Tea a call." Alister said as he parked his car across the street from Tea's house.

'You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Tea.' Alister thought grinning evilly as the Orichalcos stone glimmered in the moonlight.

Tea expected to see a call from Yugi. But what she saw instead made chills go up her spine. It was Alister.

"Hello?" Tea said shakily.

"Hello, Tea." Alister whispered. "I saw you today at the arcade."

"I saw you too." Tea said uncomfortably.

Alister saw her silhouette through the window.

"I can see you, Tea. You can't hide from me. And don't go on running to your little friends or Kaiba. They can't do anything for you now. If you tell any of them, I'll kill them."

Ok, now Tea was scared.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tea replied, her voice breaking.

"I can see you through your window. But don't even bother looking for me because you won't see me. You made a costly mistake when you left me. And Mr.Seto Kaiba made a mistake when he thought he could take you away from me. You are mine and mine alone. Watch your back, Tea. I could be anywhere. When I find you alone, I'll take you away and no one will find you." Alister said menacingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Tea yelled. She was crying.

"I'll make you see how wrong you were by leaving me. I'll never let you out of my sight. Until then, goodnight Tea."

Click! 

Tea broke down. She let the tears fall from her face. Why was this happening? Why is Alister doing this?

She cried herself to sleep. Alister could be watching her now.

'What do I do now?' Tea wondered as the tears fell freely.


	8. Confusion and Comfort

Bittersweet Revenge

**Hello everyone! You must ALL hate me! And I'm here to tell you that you have every reason to! I have NOT been a good author. I've been wanting to update for so long. Unfortunately, I ran into some family problems. The last time I updated was near my mom's surgery to remove her breast cancer. I had a tough time, but thank goodness she is healthy again. We were all fortunate that the doctors caught it early. Breast cancer is a horrible thing. Hopefully a cure will be discovered in the future! I just wanted to thank you all for being so great to me and to this story. I don't any of you, but I LOVE you all! It feels awesome to hear that you guys love my story!**

**r0guelebeau: Yep! I'm back and here to stay! I promise to update frequently! It's nice to hear of a fellow Rob Thomas fan! Did you know that Matchbox Twenty are coming out with a greatest hits CD this month AND a new album next year?! Exciting! Anyway, Here's Ch.8!**

**LeDiva: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should! But as I told r0guelebeau, I promise to update frequently! Yeah, Alister is psycho. But it's not his fault! It's the Orichalcos! Tea is beginning to feel really afraid. Originally, I didn't want her to be, but I think it is a good way to portray different elements and emotions as the story goes on (it gets a bit dark). Glad you like Ch.7! Enjoy Ch.8!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Confusion and Comfort

**Reminders:**

**(Author comments)**

'Thoughts'

_'Flashback voices'_

Téa woke up at 10:00 am. She sat up and looked around her room. The sun shone brightly and illuminated her room. She could hear birds singing. It seemed like everything around her was peaceful. On the inside, Téa felt scared and alone. Yesterday was like a surreal blur. Seto admitted his true feelings for her, yet she couldn't find it in herself to speak. To tell him how she felt. Then, Yugi's voice mail message. Guilt consumed Téa in an instant as she remembered Yugi's cheerful voice.

'My friends. I haven't seen them for the longest.' Téa thought sadly.

She stood up and walked over to the window. Cautiously, she opened the curtains. Téa's gasp was full of fear, and _shock_. She thought it was just a dream. No, a nightmare. But as she looked out the window and saw Alister's black car, reality hit her hard. Like a blow to the stomach. As she closed the curtains, she sank to the floor. Alister's voice echoed in her head.

"_I'll never let you out of my sight..."_

Téa clutched her head in her hands. Tears poured from her eyes like rain poured from the sky. She started to shake.

'How can this be happening? Why is Alister acting like this? I can't do this alone!' These thoughts raced through her head as she continued to cry.

"I'm not that strong..." Téa whispered. A few moments later, she calmed down.

'Get it together Téa! No one can find out! I can't risk losing anyone I love!' Téa wiped her eyes, got up, and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were pink and puffy. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears. Téa turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face. The cold water felt refreshing. Her cheeks were flushed, but it was as if she never cried. Tea jumped as her cell phone rang.

Téa's POV

'Please, don't let it be Alister' I thought as I picked up my cell phone. I felt my lips forming a smile. It was Yugi. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Yugi!" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey Téa!"

"Oh, Yugi. I'm so sorry! I got home late from work last night. I couldn't answer the phone!" I blurted.

Yugi's soft laughter rang in my ears.

"That's exactly why I called. The guys and I were wondering if you could meet us at Domino Square at 1:00 this afternoon." He asked.

"That would be great!" I said excitedly. "I'm gonna go get ready!"

"Alright Téa! See you then!"

"Bye, Yugi!" I hung up. I ran to my closet. I picked out a jean skirt; a jean jacket with ¾ sleeves, a black tube top, and black Converse **(Not mine!)**. I lay the clothes on my bed and went to take a shower.

As I stepped into the shower, I sighed. The hot water felt comforting. I washed my body and hair quickly.

I shivered as I stepped into my room. I got dressed quickly. Alister _could _be watching me. Brushing my hair didn't take long. Something was missing.

'I know! Jewelry!'

I opened my nightstand's drawer, only to find the gift Alister had given me for my birthday. As I opened the velvet box, my heart beat quickened. For some reason, I had to put it on. My fingers absentmindedly ran across the chain and down to the pendant.

The jewel was a piercing blue sapphire. I instantly blushed. Not because of Alister, but because of Seto. His eyes were the same blue. Deep blue. The eyes I had gotten lost in last night. I felt the cold chain on my neck. And the earrings on my ears. It felt strange. Eerie. I began to wonder why I kept this jewelry.

'I don't love Alister, so why did I keep it?'

I snapped out of my thoughts. It was almost 1:00! I grabbed my purse, threw in my phone and keys, and then made a run for the door.

I made sure the door was locked securely. Then, I heard a voice. A voice that sent chills down my spine. A voice that made me terrified.

"Hello again, Téa."

I turned around quickly, and came face to face with Alister. His gray eyes locked on my blue ones.

"Going somewhere?" He asked casually.

I gulped. 'Don't show him fear. Be cool.'

"Actually, I'm going to meet up with Yugi and the others." I said shakily.

He turned towards his car. "I'll give you a ride."

'This doesn't feel good. Maybe Mokuba was right. Alister's... different somehow.'

"Ok." My answer was involuntary as I walked towards his car.

'No! No! What am I _doing_? I shouldn't trust him!'

Once again, his gray eyes looked at me. Examined me. I averted my glance. His eyes stopped at my necklace. He walked closer as I stepped back, only to have my back against his car. I was trapped. I felt myself screaming inside, but I was quiet.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I got you." He whispered.

I couldn't speak as I looked at him. Then, I saw something. The faintest hint of _red _in his eyes. I blinked and it was gone.

My breathing was shallow as his hand slowly reached out and touched the necklace. Again, his eyes flickered with red. At that moment, when his cold fingers touched the pendant, a shockwave went through my entire body.

'What the heck was _that_?!'

Before I had time to think, I was already in his car, strapping on my seatbelt. Alister started the car.

"Where to?"

"Domino Square." I mumbled. In no time, the car came to a stop across the street from Domino Square. I could see Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan waiting. As I was about to get out, I felt his strong grip on my arm. He turned me towards him. I almost shook again, for his eyes had the same look. The look they had that day in the arcade.

"I'm always watching you." He whispered, barely audible. But, I could still hear the evil tone.

Fear consumed me again. I got out of his car quickly and slammed the door. I heard Alister say something, but I couldn't exactly hear it. It happened so quickly, but I was positive. Positive of what I saw. Positive that Alister is evil again. He wasn't the same Alister I know and at one point, loved.

'He's being controlled by the-

" Téa! Hey Téa!"

I turned around and saw Joey waving from across the street. My fear, my worries instantly vanished when I saw my friends' smiling faces. I ran to them and was swept into a tight bear hug by Joey.

"How are ya?" He asked.

"Great!" I smiled. Then, greeted the others.

End Téa's POV

After they met up, Téa and her friends went walking around, trying to find something to do.

_Meanwhile..._

Alister's POV

I parked my car further down the street. As I looked in my rearview mirror, I saw Téa walk away with her friends. Her smiling face imprinted in my mind. That smiling face I remembered from our times together. It ended so quickly.

My chest began to glow a bright green and I felt my anger and hatred consume me.

'Why doesn't she love me?! Why does it have to be Seto Kaiba?! She will be mine soon enough. My plan is already being put into motion. For when I touched her necklace, I transferred my energy. Now, she will slowly begin to suffer inside, she will see me everywhere. I will have her under my control. She truly can't hide from me.'

I balled my hands into fists. I tried to come to grips with myself. That evil voice entered my mind. I promised I wouldn't let myself succumb to its evil. Like the last time.

"Stop..." I muttered to myself. I can't let it control me. I don't want to do something I'll regret. I tried very hard to control myself. I felt angry with myself. Angry with what it's doing to Téa. Her look of fear was also imprinted into my mind. Her bright blue eyes widened.

'I mustn't give into the darkness again.'

Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba sighed in frustration. He stared at the computer screen as he tried to work. He had tried all morning to concentrate, but his thoughts always went back to the same thing.

Last night.

He was so close to her. He could still remember the surprised look on her face. The way she just looked up at him. Ever since the night he first kissed her, he felt so _different. _He had never felt this way about anyone.

Seto's POV

'But how does she feel?' I couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what could've happened last night if I kissed her. Again.

Wait.

I glanced at the digital clock on my laptop.

2:00 pm

I have a date with her at 7. Tonight. And she said yes. This means that she may feel the same! With this in my mind, I started my work.

Téa and her friends walked around. They ate, went to the movies and saw Superbad **(Random movie that came to mind. NOT MINE!)**, and went to the arcade. Pretty soon it was 5:00. They headed back to Yugi's place.

"Man that was so much fun!" Joey exclaimed as he plopped down on Yugi's couch. Tristan flopped down next to him.

"Tell me about it! That movie was sooo funny!" Tristan replied. Yugi and Yami sat on the floor, letting Téa sit on the recliner.

Téa looked around at her friends. "So, what have you guys been up to?" She asked.

"Well, Yugi and I have been helping Grandpa run the Game Shop. That's pretty much it." Yami said.

"And Joey and I work a motorcycle shop. We clean them up, you know, make them look nice." Tristan said.

"Yeah. It pays pretty well! I'm saving up for one so I can visit Serenity every weekend." Joey said.

"That's awesome! I'm glad!" Téa said happily.

"What about you, Téa?" Yugi asked.

'Uh oh.'

"Well, I have a job too."

"Doing what?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I take care of Mokuba for Kaiba." Téa said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled.

"That's great!" Yugi and Yami both said.

"Great? That guys a complete asshole! Right, Téa?" Joey said.

"Actually, he's not that bad. He's hardly around anyway."

"Yeah man, I think you're the only one who hates Kaiba. He's improved since Duelist Kingdom you know." Tristan said.

Téa jumped as the alarm went off on her phone. She glanced at it and gasped.

"Oh no! It's almost 6:00?!" She yelled.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I-uh have plans with someone." Téa asked.

"Who? Some secret boyfriend?" Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." Téa smiled.

"When will we get to meet him?" Tristan joked.

"Listen, I really got to go! It was nice to see you guys! Bye!" Téa said as she ran through the door.

"Bye." They said in unison.

Kaiba Mansion

Mokuba walked into Seto's office to find him sleeping on his desk. Mokuba sighed and walked over to him.

"Seto" he whispered as he gently shook him.

Seto groaned and sat up.

"What is it Mokuba?" He grumbled.

"Well, it's 6:00. Shouldn't you be calling Roland so he can come watch me?" Mokuba asked.

"Why do I need to call Roland?" He grumbled again.

"Well, because you said you had dinner plans with someone today." Mokuba replied.

Seto jumped up.

"I almost forgot! Shit!" Seto yelled as he picked up the phone and dialed Roland's number.

"Hello Roland. Listen, can you come over a.s.a.p? I need you to take care of Mokuba for me. I forgot I had dinner plans today." Seto said quickly.

Mokuba heard talking on the other line.

"Thanks." Seto said as he hung up the phone. He turned to Mokuba.

"Go downstairs and wait for Roland while I take a shower." Seto said.

"Ok Seto."

Seto's POV

'How can I be so stupid? I almost forgot my date with Téa!'

I gathered my clothes and towel and stepped into the bathroom.

'First things first. I need to call her.'

I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my cell phone to call Téa.

Suddenly, my heart started beating faster. And my hands got sweaty. I was feeling nervous. How ironic. I am a CEO of a multi-million dollar company, constantly having to handle tough situations and make split-second decisions, yet I can't even pick up the phone and call a girl.

'But she's not just any girl, she's Téa.' I thought to myself quickly. She's beautiful in every way. Her bright blue eyes, the healthy and youthful glow of her skin, and the smile that made his heart beat fast. I have fallen in love so quickly and hadn't even realized it. Until now.

True, she is my arch rival's best friend, but I have come to actually tolerate them.

"Seto! Roland's here!!!" Mokuba called.

'Dammit! I'm going to be late!" I said as I ran to the bathroom.

Téa's House

Téa waited by the phone anxiously. Seto should be calling her any minute. She threw herself back on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

'Seto Kaiba, what are you doing to me?' She thought. Every second of every day, her thoughts, her words, always came back to him. His deep blue eyes that can freeze you down to your toes with just one glance. His chocolate brown hair, and the way it fell right above his eyes.

'He may be Yugi's arch rival, but I think he's starting to like the guys.'

Her phone began to vibrate and ring. Téa practically fell out of the bed. The noise had startled her and broke her train of thought.

...Seto calling... the phone read.

Her hand began to tremble as she reached for the phone. Her heart kept skipping beats. This is how he made her feel. She hit the 'answer' button.

"H-Hello?" She answered calmly.

"Hello Téa." Seto's deep, husky voice was like music to her ears.

"What's up?" Téa replied, trying to remain cool.

"I just got out of the shower. So I should be there in 10 minutes."

Téa blushed when he said that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Um, what should I wear?" She asked curiously.

"A nice dress should be fine. I'm going to be wearing a suit, of course." He replied.

"Alright. See you in 10." He said as he hung up.

Téa felt like jumping up and down. Then, she realized she had 10 minutes.

'OMG! I have to get ready!' She thought as she darted to her closet. She had the perfect dress in mind. It was a pleated, black cocktail dress. And it was strapless. It had a nice satin bow under her chest, and the dress had a cream layer underneath and the black was lacy looking. **(If you guys wanna see it, I will include a link at the end. If it doesn't work, please email me. Okie?)**

'Perfect.' She thought, smiling.

She slipped it on and put on her dressiest black heels. Then, she applied some perfume. She walked over to the bathroom. She applied some lip gloss, foundation, and blush. Simple, yet sophisticated. She left her hair loose. She realized that she still had Alister's present on. She thought to take it off, but somehow, she just had to leave it.

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring.

She took a deep breath, grabbed a black clutch with her "essentials" and headed down the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled as she went quickly yet carefully down the carpeted stairs. She looked through the peep hole. It was Seto. She couldn't help but smile. She opened the door, and smiled.

"Hey." She said cheerfully. It took all the self control she had to keep herself from staring at him.

His suit was a crisp black, and his tie was the color of his eyes. The final touch was black dress shoes.

'Oh. My. God' She thought as she almost forgot to breathe.

Seto was going through the same thing.

'Oh my god.' He thought as he looked at the girl, no, goddess standing before him.

Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders, her eyes were bright, full of light, her cheeks were pink, her lips, shiny.

And, her outfit. She looked beautiful. Sexy.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, shall we get going?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She said as he extended his arm and she linked her arm with his. She blushed slightly. She couldn't believe it.

Seto walked her to the limo and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said, grinning.

Seto blushed as he closed the door. Then, he walked to the other side and got in.

"Where are we going?" Téa asked.

"It's a secret." Seto said with a sly smile. Téa almost forgot to breathe again.

Téa leaned back into the seat and looked out the window as the limo drove off. No black car. Thank goodness. Alister still didn't know about them. Or did he?

_Mr.Seto Kaiba made a mistake when he thought he could take you away from me..._

_Don't go on running to your little friends or Kaiba..._

'He knows. He knows! How does he know?!' Téa thought, panicking. 'How long has he been watching me?'

"..here" Téa jumped as a warm hand landed on here shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I said, we're here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

'He's worried about me?' Téa thought.

"I'm fine. Let's go eat." She mumbled as he helped her out of the limo. As they walked in, her jaw almost dropped.

The restaurant was HUGE. So many tables. The lights were low, yet you could still see. It had a very romantic vibe. Candles on the table, chandeliers, and silk tablecloths. Couples were talking amongst themselves while enjoying wine. Everyone was dressed formally.

"Good evening, Mr.Kaiba." The waiter said.

"Good evening. I have a reservation for a private booth."

Private...' Téa blushed again.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. Right this way."

He led them to the very back of the restaurant. The booth was behind a set of double doors. There was only one other couple in the room.

She sat down and Seto slid in the seat in front of her.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." He said.

"Thank you." Seto and Téa said in unison.

Téa looked at the menu. So many dishes to choose from! And everything was so _expensive. _She looked on in silence. Should she have lobster, or steak? Or both? She had never been to a place like this. It looked like something out of a movie.

"Hello, my name is Taro, and I will be your server today. Any drinks?" He asked looking from Téa to Seto.

Téa ordered a diet soda and Seto ordered a glass of water.

The drinks arrived and Téa took a sip.

"Téa." She looked at Seto.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I admit, I sort of came on too strong."

"I forgive you. Even though I wouldn't have minded that kiss." She said smiling.

Seto gave her a small smile.

"But, did you really mean what you said? That you…love me?" Téa couldn't help but wonder.

"I did mean it, Téa. I have never felt this way about anyone. But I do respect your feelings. That's why we are sitting here now." Seto replied.

'Am I ready to love him? I mean, there's no doubt I do, but what about Alister?'

As soon as Téa thought of Alister, her head started to hurt. She winced as she clutched her head.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked her.

"I'm ok." Téa lied. She really wasn't. Alister did _something _to her when he touched the necklace. She just didn't know what. Suddenly, she looked up, and saw Alister standing outside.

'No, no! Not here! Not now! What am I going to do?'

**(FYI people, she's imagining things. The only time it's really Alister is when he speaks, or if I switch to his POV. Remember, he is making her see him when he's really not there? Like an illusion. Got it?)**

Seto continued to look at Téa. He was worried.

Alister walked closer. And closer.

'No! I have to get out of here! Or else….'

Téa stood up quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Seto, but I have to go. I can't explain it." Téa mumbled as she grabbed her belongings and walked away quickly.

"Téa wait!" He called. She began to walk faster.

'I can't risk it. I don't want to hurt him! This is what I have to do.'

Seto threw down his napkin and went after her. Something was wrong. And he needed to find out what.

Téa began to cry. She walked past the host and out the door. Seto was right behind her.

"Mr.Kaiba?" Seto threw money at him.

"Here. I'm sorry I couldn't stay." He said quickly as he went outside. Téa was standing there silently.

"Téa, what's wrong. Please tell me." Seto said quietly as he grabbed her arm softly.

"I can't. I just can't" Téa whispered as she began to cry. She was so confused. Scared, alone. It was just her. She can't put anyone in danger. If anything happened to any of them, it would be her fault.

"Just let me in. Let me talk to you. I want to help." Seto said.

"You can't help me. No one can help me." Téa whispered.

"I'm scared!" Téa yelled as she turned around. "I don't know what to do!"

It broke Seto's heart to see her this way. He hoped he would never have to see her like this.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." He said soothingly. "I don't know what you're going through, but I hope that you can trust me soon. So you can tell me everything."

She continued to sob into his suit. Slowly, her tears stopped. He still held her in his arms. Suddenly, all of her problems seemed to be gone. She was happy. Happy with Seto. Happy to be in his arms.

Téa's POV

I looked up into his eyes. His eyes were soft. As though he was searching inside my soul. His expression was an expression of worry, kindness, and love. All in one. As if to say: "I love you, and I will help you."

Maybe he can understand what I am going through.

"Thank you." I whispered. The smile on his face grew. His gaze was intense, and held onto my own.

Then, he titled my chin up ever so slightly. I looked into his eyes. He is the one that I want to love. As long as I could.

He lowered his head. We chuckled, for even in high heels, I couldn't reach him.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. His kiss was comforting. Soft and kind. I kissed him back with a gentle force. We stayed like this for a little.

We climbed into the limo. He wanted to take me home, but I insisted on staying with him. The ride was long. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around me.

If only for a moment, I am safe.

END CHAPTER 7

**So, what did you guys think? I know the date wasn't much. I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing those. As far as the title, you pretty much get the confusion part. I included comfort because of this last part, when Téa mentioned that all her problems seemed to be erased when Seto embraced her. Well, tell me what you guys think. And I'm sorry if the wait was too long!**

**Love ya!**

**Shikon-Princess**

**PS Does anyone know of this story? It is a Seto and Téa story. In the story, all I know is that Téa is the reincarnation of Kisara and that Seto has to protect her. I read it a while ago, and now I can't seem to find it. If anyone has come across such a story, put it in the review or email me! Thanks! Also, if you want to see Tea's dress, let me know! **


	9. Thoughts and Feelings

Bittersweet Revenge

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks/Dreams

**Hello all! This is chapter 9! I have updated quicker now. I'm just overflowing with ideas. Unfortunately, I like to get ahead of myself. I already know exactly how the later chapters and the conclusion will be, yet I need to think of the next following chapter, not ahead. You guys wanted to see Téa's dress. I apologize. I realized that I did not include the link in the last chapter…. Whoops! Sorry! Well, here it is: **** if it does not work, please e-mail me and I will take care of it! Let me know what you guys think of it! Is it what you envisioned? Review please! **

**Dela: The link is above. Tell me what ya think!**

**r0guelebeau****: Yep! Seto the hero! In a way, Téa and Seto are like Superman and Lois Lane (lol). He will always come to her rescue. Especially later on!**

**LeDiva: Yeah, Alister has hit a new low. He does need a new girlfriend! That's a great idea. Unfortunately, at this point in the story he is in love/obsessed with Téa. Thanks!**

_Previously on Bittersweet Revenge……_

_Alister:_'I will have her under my control. She truly can't hide from me.'

I balled my hands into fists. I tried to come to grips with myself. That evil voice entered my mind. I promised I wouldn't let myself succumb to its evil. Like the last time.

"Stop..." I muttered to myself. I can't let it control me.

'I mustn't give into the darkness again.'

_Téa and Seto: _I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. His kiss was comforting. Soft and kind. I kissed him back with a gentle force. We stayed like this for a little.

We climbed into the limo. He wanted to take me home, but I insisted on staying with him. The ride was long. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around me.

If only for a moment, I am safe.

Here we go! Chapter 9! Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 9: Thoughts and Feelings

Seto sighed. He still couldn't register the events that occurred in his mind. Téa had been asleep since a couple of minutes ago. He smiled. It was not the first time he had seen her like this. But, he could not believe that she was so beautiful. And he had never noticed **(during Battle City, etc.)**. But he has seen a different side of her. Just minutes ago, her face had been stained by tears as she clutched his shirt with a tight grip. She was falling apart inside. Her strong will, weakened by something he does not understand. He promised to be there for her. To be there when she needs him most.

In some ways, he could relate to her. He too had something locked up in the depths of his mind. He used to be cold, unfeeling towards everyone. Mokuba was the only exception. But now, Téa is changing him. Her warm fire is melting away his cold heart. She makes him feel like he has never felt before.

He rested his head on hers as she sighed. He gently pulled her closer. He did not want to wake her.

Soon, they arrived at the mansion. The light to the living room was still on. Seto smiled. His brother must have waited for a while.

The driver opened the door for Seto. "We are here, sir."

"Yes. Thank you." Seto said as he got out. He then leaned into the limo and picked Téa up. She was as light as a feather.

Seto walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Roland opened.

"Ah! Master Seto!" Roland said. He did not know what to say as he saw Téa sleeping in Seto's arms. He just smiled gently.

"How was Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Roland chuckled. "A handful. He has not gone to sleep yet. He wanted to wait for you."

Seto nodded. "Thanks so much, Roland." He walked to the living room to find Mokuba watching TV.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked Mokuba. Mokuba jumped up from the couch.

"Hey Seto! I wanted to wait for you to ask you about your date with…" He trailed off when he saw his brother carrying a sleeping Téa.

"Téa…" He finished. "What happened?"

Seto was hesitant to answer. Mokuba can't find out what happened.

"She fell asleep in the limo, so I decided to bring her here." Seto said.

"Oh! Ok! I can go to bed now!" Mokuba said as he ran up the stairs and into his room.

Seto climbed up slowly after him. He then walked into his room, and set Téa down on his king sized bed.

Seto pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked at Téa. Her cheeks were still pink. Seto sighed heavily and took her hand in his. He stroked the back of her hand gently.

'I wonder what happened. But, she'll tell me when she's ready. Until then, I promised I would be there for her. And I intend to keep that promise.'

Seto stood up and kissed Téa lightly on her lips. He turned off the light and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room, and lay down. He glanced at Téa one more time and turned over to sleep. He fell asleep quickly.

Had he not fallen asleep, Seto would have noticed that Téa's necklace began to glow a soft green light.

Begin Dream

**(This is in Téa's POV of course)**

The night sky was pitch-black. So black that the stars hardly twinkled. The air was cold and strange. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued walking. I was on my way home from dance practice **(Yeah, she's staying at the Kaiba's, but it's only a dream)**. I felt my bag hitting my leg as I walked.

A few cars passed by, their headlights so bright, I had to cover her eyes. The streetlights were flicking. 'This is so weird!'

I began to feel lightheaded again. I looked down; my sapphire necklace was still on.

Then, I heard the rumbling of thunder.

"Great." I murmured as I looked up at the night sky. Cold drops of rain hit my cheeks one by one, and gradually fell as it began to pour. I felt my hair get soaked by the cold water and my clothing stick to my body, drenched.

In the distance, I saw the lights of my house. I was just blocks away. Soon, I would be home.

As if things could not get any worse, I began to hear footsteps amidst the sound of the rain falling.

My heart skipped a beat. I instantly knew I was being followed when I immediately turned the corner and I heard the footsteps. Fear engulfed me. I knew I should have never left dance practice alone. Only one person came to my mind. Alister. The thought alone of him following me made me walk faster.

I couldn't take it any more. I began to run, not knowing where I was going. My heart was pounding in my head and my chest began to burn. I ran over a puddle, and the cold rain hit my legs with a loud splash. I did not care. I kept on running. The man was also running, since the puddles kept splashing.

I turned a corner and came across a dead end.

"No…" I whispered. I had no where to run.

A chuckle made me turn around quickly. The shape of a man was all I could see. Then, I saw a green glow emitting from his chest. Coming out of the shadows, I immediately recognized the man. Ruby red hair, pale skin, grey eyes, and an evil grin. Alister.

I backed up against the concrete wall. 'It can't be.' I thought.

"The Orichalcos. I thought it was—"

"Gone?" He chuckled. "Not quite. It is back and in my possession."

I didn't know what to do. He walked closer.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you that when I find you alone, I will take you away and no one will find you." He whispered.

My eyes widened as I remembered the phone call.

He kept getting closer, and the Orichalcos necklace began to glow brighter as I felt a searing pain in my head. I clutched my head tightly, wincing.

"So long as you have that necklace on…." He said and he grabbed my arm with a fierce grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He only laughed.

End Dream

Téa tossed and turned.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She continued to yell, not being able to escape her nightmare.

Seto's eyes shot open and he stood up to see Téa tossing and turning.

As he ran to her side, he realized she was trapped in a nightmare. He had to wake her up.

He sat on the bed and held her shoulders. "Téa! Snap out of it!"

It was no use. 'What's going on?' Seto thought.

"Please, help me!" Téa whimpered.

'Help her?'

"Téa, please snap out of it! It's me, Seto! Wake up!"

Téa opened her eyes. She was shaking.

"Téa, are you ok?" Seto asked.

She did not respond. She only began to cry as she flung herself at Seto.

He embraced her. "It's ok. You had a nightmare. But it's over now."

She nodded but continued to cry.

"I know that you don't want to tell me. And you don't have to." He whispered.

This made Téa cry even more. Crying because she was scared, and falling apart. But most of all, she cried because she could not tell Seto anything. Cried because even though she was in his arms, she realized that she was truly alone. She couldn't tell anyone about Alister.

A little later, she stopped crying. She looked up at Seto.

"Thank you, for being here for me" She whispered.

Seto nodded and kissed her.

Téa returned the kiss, and when they broke apart, Seto stood up. He turned to walk over to the couch.

"Seto…" Téa whispered. He turned around.

"Please, stay here and sleep with me." **(Don't take that the wrong way! You guys know what I mean! Right?)**

Seto gave her a warm smile and climbed into his bed alongside her. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. Soon, she fell asleep. Seto however, didn't fall asleep that quickly. Because know he knew that something was very wrong. Something was going on with Téa.He couldn't do anything, even though Téa had her reasons.

As he fell asleep, he held Téa in his arms and never let her go.

That night, Téa had no more nightmares.

Alister was sitting on his bed with a smirk on his face. The Orichalcos stone's bright green light was the only light in the room. Alister's eyes were red, and the symbol of the Orichalcos was on his forehead.

"Everything is going according to plan." He whispered.

'No matter how hard she tries, she can never escape me. She will be mine and no one else's.'

Alister was slowly turning into the very person he never wanted to be. Again.

**(So now, I think Alister will have like a double personality. I hope no one gets confused!) **

Alister's POV

**(Alister's voice will be in quotation marks, and the evil Alister will be in 'these marks' But only when they are speaking to one another)**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

'You need me Alister'

"No I don't!"

'What about Téa?'

"Can't you see what you are doing to her?"

"Don't you mean we? You're the one who decided to let me take over. You're the one to blame for your jealousy."

"But I don't want to hurt Téa"

'But you do want her back. And I suggest you let me help you.'

"As long as Téa doesn't get hurt"

'You have my word. If Téa gets hurt, I will leave you alone.'

Alister nodded. **(Don't do it! Sorry if the real Alister seems too vulnerable.)**

'Now, let me help you. I will ensure that Téa returns to you.'

Alister let his other side take over. A mistake that he did not know he made.

Once again the Orichalcos stone began to glow a bright green, and the real Alister was locked in the depths of his mind. His evil self had take over.

"Alister" began to laugh. "This is too easy"

He looked out the window. It was still dark, but morning was on its way.

**(Im going to call him Alister, even though he is still the evil one.)**

Alister smirked. "I shall see you tomorrow, Téa."

Now that he knew where Téa was at all times, he could… _surprise_ her more often.

She will become so distraught with fear, that she will not be able to take it anymore, and then, Alister will take her away.

"You _will _be mine soon enough."

Téa's eyes opened slowly. She still felt Seto's warm arms around her. She looked up and smiled. He was still asleep.

Téa waited for a while for Seto to wake up. She didn't want to disturb him. Just then, Seto stirred and blue met blue.

Seto smiled with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Good morning." Téa whispered.

"Good morning." Seto said. He closed his eyes again.

Téa wriggled out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" He said with eyes still closed.

"I'm just going to get some water." Téa said as she slipped out of the room. She stepped lightly. Even though the mansion was huge, she didn't want to risk waking up Mokuba or Seto. They both needed their rest.

Surprisingly, Téa had no problem finding the kitchen.

She walked over to the automatic water filter that was connected to the fridge. She waited patiently as her glass slowly filled with water.

She turned around and once again felt a searing pain in her head. She clutched it with one hand.

"No…not now" Téa whispered. She looked up and sure enough, Alister was there **(Well to her)**. He did nothing. He only stared at her with the same look in his eyes. The same look he had ever since that day at the zoo.

'This cant be real!' Téa practically screamed at herself.

Alister stepped closer.

Just like in her nightmare.

She tried to move, but she was immobilized. She was wrapped in a green glow. But something else also immobilized her. And that was fear.

She felt herself fall on the cold marble floor, and glass shattering. Then, her eyes closed and she felt nothing after that.

**How did you guys like Ch.9? Woo! I'm uber excited now! I finally finished this chapter! It took me a while. And I really wanted to update on Dec. 25 as a present, but there was a power surge and I had to wait a whole day to finish writing. I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet. But I do want to know how you all feel about it. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I am always open to suggestions. Special thanks to ****r0guelebeau**** for giving me the idea to include Téa's nightmare in this chapter. So how about it? Was Seto heroic enough? **

**PS Consider this a belated present from me!**


	10. Cuts

**Bittersweet Revenge**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Flashbacks/Dreams**

**Hey everyone! This is Chapter 10 (well, ch. 9 if you don't count the note to all readers. lol)! I hope everyone enjoys it! I realized the link didn't show up in the last chapter for some reason! Gomen! Just go to and in the search put the number 6041. It should come up that way. It is the **Pleated Strapless Cocktail Dress by Faviana

**Review Responses:**

**Ayame11midori: Remember how in Ch.7, Alister told Téa (Anzu in the original Japanese that if she told any of her friends or Kaiba, that he would kill them? That's why.**

**r0guelebeau: Seto the hero again!**

**Drkmagiciangrl25: Thanks! See the 1st review response for the answer to your first question. And Téa can't take the necklace off even if she wanted to. You'll find out why in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**LeDiva: Alister will come around. He won't be evil for forever. :)**

**Anissa: Here's Chapter 9 (or 10 w/e)!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Remember to review! I apologize about the last chapter being all underlined. My Microsoft Word freaks out once in a while.**

Chapter 10: Cuts

Seto lay in bed with a smile gracing his lips. Yeah, that's another thing Téa does to him. She makes him smile. It felt good to see her smile. He never wanted to her crying.

'Téa seems to be feeling better.'

Seto opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

He concentrated, listening intently. He was right. He had heard something. First, a muffled thump since the door was closed. Then, the next sound he heard sent his heart racing. Glass, shattering.

"Téa…" He whispered. What else could he think but the worst?

He ran out of the room and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he felt water flow to his feet. He followed the trail of water and saw the broken glass. But broken glass was nothing compared to what he saw next. Téa, unconscious, on the marble floor.

"TEA!!!" he yelled, running to her side. He felt the glass cut his bare feet, but he didn't care. He needed to know if Téa was going to be okay. When he reached her, he took her into his arms. He relaxed when he heard her breathing, even though he felt strange.

Seto's eyes widened when he saw her sapphire necklace was glowing faintly.

'That green light! It can't be…'

He tried to touch the pendant, but the green light repelled his hand. He looked at Téa again. He gently stroked his cheek. The necklace stopped glowing as soon as he did that.

Téa opened her eyes.

"Seto? What happened?" She asked when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"I don't know exactly. I heard glass shattering from my room, so I came to the kitchen and found you unconscious on the floor."

Téa remembered now. Alister was in the kitchen, walking towards her. Her head began to hurt, and she did feel herself fainting, but nothing after that.

But she couldn't tell Seto that.

"I remember fainting, but that's all." She said quickly.

Seto still felt apprehensive. That she was hiding something again.

"The important thing is that you're ok." He said softly.

She blushed.

"What about the glass?" Téa asked.

"I'll get someone to take care of it. Don't worry." Seto said as he got to his feet to help her up. He winced. He forgot he stepped on glass.

"Seto! Are you ok?!" Téa cried as she jumped up.

"Just a few cuts." Seto said as he leaned against the counter with one eye open. The other was shut tight because of the pain.

"You're not ok! You're bleeding!" Téa's eyes watered.

"This is all my fault for being so stupid." She said as she looked down at the floor. It only made her feel worse as droplets of blood fell from Seto's cuts fell on the floor.

Seto grabbed her face gently with both hands. He brought her head up.

"No it's not. And you're not stupid. Don't cry." He whispered as he wiped her tears.

Téa gazed up at him.

"Please." He whispered.

Téa felt another blush coming on.

"I'll be right back!" She said as she ran out the opposite door of the kitchen and up to the bathroom in Seto's bedroom.

'Woah. This is a huge bathroom.' Téa thought. The bathroom had a shower and a huge bathtub. And various other things like a toilet and big windows.

She opened all the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. A first aid kit, alcohol, ointment, and cotton balls.

'This should work.'

Téa ran back down to the kitchen. When she got there, the glass and water was all cleaned up.

Seto was seated on top of the counter, looking at his feet.

"I'm back!" She said, walking over to the counter and setting the things down next to him.

"Sorry I took so long. You have a big bathroom.''

Seto chuckled.

Téa sat down on a chair and gently lifted his feet, examining them one at a time. He cuts on the soles, and minor cuts on the top.

Téa plucked out the glass gently and slowly, placing the pieces on the counter. She then wiped of the dry blood with a wet napkin. She grabbed the alcohol and soaked the cotton ball.

Seto was watching her the whole time. He shivered a bit when her soft hands touched his feet.

Téa looked up at him.

"This is going to sting a bit." She warned.

Seto shrugged. "Just do it. I won't feel anything. Do you forget who I am? I am Seto Kaiba and I do not feel any—"

Téa placed the cotton ball on his cuts.

Seto hissed. "Pain." He whispered weakly.

Téa chuckled. She blew on the cut gently.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Soon, Téa was done with the alcohol and the ointment. She wrapped his feet.

"Done." She said as she went to throw everything away.

It amazed Seto how she cared for others even though she was going through some tough times herself.

"Téa." He said.

"Hm?"

"Where'd you learn to treat cuts like that?" He asked. She did a great job.

Téa stopped. She actually learned from Alister.

Flashback

Téa was in the kitchen, preparing Alister some food for his birthday.

"Téa? Do you need help?" Alister called from the living room.

"No its fine!" She answered back. She turned back to chopping the vegetables.

When she reached the end of the onion, she missed and cut her finger.

"OUCH!" she yelled. The cut wasn't deep, but she was bleeding. She heard Alister run in.

"Téa?! Is everything okay?" Alister said.

Téa was crying. "I cut my finger."

Alister walked over to her and took her hand. He turned on the cool water in the sink and placed her bleeding finger under it.

"Stay here until I get back." He said.

In no time, he returned with a first aid kit. He shut off the water and grabbed Téa's hand. He treated her cut.

She sniffed. "I feel better."

"Good." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I ruined dinner."

"It's ok. I think I have the number for pizza in my cellphone." He said.

They both laughed.

End Flashback

Seto noticed Téa tense up.

"My mom." She answered quickly.

He decided to change the subject.

"You know, Téa, I think it hurts somewhere else too." Seto said slyly.

She turned to him.

"Where?" She asked.

Seto placed a finger on his lips. Téa got the message and laughed. She walked over to him and kissed him. Each kiss seemed to be better than the last. After they broke apart, Seto sighed.

"I'm better now." He said.

Seto groaned.

"What is it?" Téa asked.

"I've got to get to work soon." Seto said as he got off the counter.

"Are your feet ok?"

"Much better actually. I'm going to go change." He said.

"I'll go wake Mokuba up then." Téa said as she followed him up the stairs.

They parted as Seto went to his room, and Téa went over to Mokuba's room.

She stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly.

Mokuba was snoring lightly. Téa let out a soft giggle. She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Mokuba, wake up." She whispered as she shook him gently.

Mokuba stirred and let out a deep breath.

"Téa? What time is it?" He mumbled thorough half-lidded eyes.

Téa turned her wrist. "9:00"

Mokuba groaned. "Where's Seto?"

"Changing. He's almost leaving for work."

Mokuba nodded. "Mmkay."

"You hungry?"

Mokuba nodded again.

"How's about I make you some breakfast, and if you don't mind, a quick stop at my house so I can change out of this dress. Then, we can go out and have fun."

"ok. I'll change." He said as Téa got up and left the room.

At that moment, Seto walked out of his room, struggling with his tie.

She smiled. He looked up at her, frustrated.

"I can't tie this stupid thing. Out of all my ties, I had to pick this one." He grumbled.

Téa walked over to him and grabbed his tie. She tied it for him. Even though she blushed. She felt like a wife tying her husband's tie.

Seto looked at her. "Why are you blushing?"

Téa looked up at him. "N-nothing. Have a good day at work!" She said as she tip-toed to kiss him again.

Seto was sad when they broke apart. 'I'm gonna miss that for the whole day.'

Mokuba ran out. "Bye big bro!" He said hugging his brother.

"I'll be back at 10!" He said as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

Mokuba spoke up.

"So, are you guys finally a couple?"

Téa blushed a deep red. Why did she always get this way?

Alister sat in his black car. He went back to the same spot near Téa's house, waiting for her to return. He noticed her car was there.

'I think I'll surprise her today. No doubt she'll be with Mokuba. But no matter.'

Alister proceeded to think about how he was going to get her alone.

**(This is evil Alister, just a reminder. The good one will come back soon.)**

Téa turned to Mokuba.

"Yeah, we are." She whispered.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Hey, Téa, I've always wanted a big sister."

"Our relationship isn't in _that _stage yet, Mokuba." She said chuckling.

She walked down into the kitchen with Mokuba close behind.

"So, kiddo what do you want? Pancakes?" Téa asked as she looked through all the cupboards.

"Yum! Yeah!" Mokuba said excitedly.

--One hour later--

Mokuba finished his food.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll be here when you get down." Téa said.

Téa already had her clutch and shoes downstairs. She put on her heels and waited for Mokuba.

When he came down, she smacked her head.

"I don't have my car!" She exclaimed, forgetting that she went to dinner with Seto last night.

"It's ok. I already called a limo." Mokuba said as they walked out and Mokuba looked the doors.

In no time, a limo stopped in front of them.

"Téa's house, Roland." Mokuba said as he climbed.

Roland nodded and drove off.

With Alister

Alister sat up when he heard car doors closing. He grinned when he saw Téa get out.

'She looks stunning in that dress. I've never seen her in that before.'

He started his car when the limo left.

Téa's House

"I'll be right back Mokuba. You can watch tv." Téa said as she ran up the stairs to change.

She emerged 10 minutes later in jeans, sneakers, a jean jacket, and a white t-shirt, with keys and cell in hand.

"Let's go."

As they walked to her car, Téa felt a slight pain in her head. She looked over, and there was Alister's car.

She shook it off. She couldn't let Mokuba suspect anything.

She climbed in and started the car.

"Where to?" Téa asked.

"Let's go to the new amusement park that just opened up!" Mokuba said.

"Sure thing." Téa said as backed out of the driveway and drove off. Although she did notice that Alister was following her again.

--Hours later--

Téa stopped in front of a diner. It was time for lunch.

She walked in with Mokuba and they ordered their food.

Alister walked in shortly after. He decided to pay a visit to Téa. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was chatting happily with Mokuba.

Alister walked up to the table.

Téa and Mokuba stopped talking. Téa noticed a shadow. She looked up.

'Oh no.'

"Téa! I can't believe I ran into you in here!" Alister said with another fake smile.

Téa gulped. "H-hello, Alister."

Mokuba watched Téa. She seemed, scared.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, completely ignoring Mokuba.

Mokuba noticed Téa tense up, and she looked skeptical at first. He looked at Alister and saw it. The red glow in his eyes. But before he had time to think, it was gone.

'No way.'

Téa got up slowly. "S-sure. Mokuba, stay here okay?"

Mokuba nodded. He didn't take his eyes off of Alister. He watched as they walked off into the hallway of the diner, by the door. Mokuba arched his neck to get a better view.

"What do you want, Alister?" Téa whispered.

"I just wanted to see you again. I haven't seen you since you left with Kaiba." He said with that malevolent grin.

Téa's eyes widened. He did know.

"I haven't told anyone, so just leave him alone." Téa whispered.

Alister grabbed her chin forcefully and lifter her head up. Téa winced.

"Remember that I am always watching you. And I suggest you keep away from the Kaiba mansion. That way I can keep my eye on you. Always." He said as his face inched closer to hers. **(He's not going to kiss her)**

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I would hate to do away with Mokuba and your boyfriend. So I suggest you listen to me. Understand?"

Téa gasped and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Alister licked it off. **(I know it sounds gross but you know what I mean.)**

"See you again soon, Téa."

And without another word he walked out, leaving Téa shocked.

'What was that all about?' Mokuba wondered.

**I hope you all enjoyed Ch. 10!!!!!**

**Please remember to review!**

**This chapter is called 'Cuts' because of Seto's cuts, the flashback** **Téa got, and Alister's words cutting her (in her mind, and heart) like a knife. **


	11. Goodbye For Good?

**Bittersweet Revenge**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Flashbacks/Dreams**

**Hey everybody! This is Ch.11! I realize it's been a little over a month. I'm sorry! I wanted to update sooner but school has been kicking my butt. Also, my computer got messed up, therefore losing my draft for Ch.11. As I mourned the loss of my computer (and had to wait a week or so to get it back), I had to resort to writing this on notebook paper. Unfortunately, I wrote it in my Chemistry notebook. And let's just say the teacher wasn't very happy about me writing fanfiction instead of learning about Le Chatlier's Principle. Needless to say, I got a 70 something. Mother was not happy. Anyway, without further ado, review responses and the chapter!**

**Review Responses: **

**(50 reviews in the history of this fic! Yay!)**

**r0guelebeau: Thanks for thinking the chapter was incredible. I love the scene with Seto and Tea. You're right.. the scene with Alister is a bit creepy. And yes, the Kaiba Bros. are finally figuring things out! Enjoy!**

**Anissa: Thanks! Here's Ch.11!**

**Mystical Aquafina: Thanks! Enjoy Ch.11!**

Chapter 11: Goodbye...For Good?

Tea stood near the door, watching Alister as he walked out. She couldn't even blink. So many thoughts were running through her mind. She still didn't fully understand the reason why Alister was acting this way. She knew this much: he wanted her back no matter what. 

'And he already knows about Seto and I.' She thought. 

"What am I going to do?" She whispered softly.

Mokuba was watching Tea. He didn't understand what was going on either. One thing was for sure. He had to tell Seto. He had never seen Tea so scared. He also noticed something different about Alister. He swore he saw a red glow in his eyes.

'But that can't be possible. We defeated Dartz and the Orichalcos was destroyed! So Alister can't have it again!'

Mokuba turned around quickly when he saw Tea coming back. He continued munching on his french fries. Tea sat down with a sigh. 

"How are those fries kiddo?" She asked.

"Delicious! Hey Tea, what did Alister want?" Mokuba looked up but instantly regretted his question. 

Tea did not know what to say. How could she possibly tell Mokuba without letting him know too much?

"Oh, you know, he just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen him in a while." She answered.

As soon as she answered, she changed the subject. 

"Um, is it ok if I go home with you and wait for your brother to come back?" 

"Of course Tea! He gets out earlier today. I think like around 8 or so. He told me he didn't have that many things to work on." He answered.

Tea waited for Mokuba to finish his fries. By that time, Roland was already outside. 

They both climbed into Tea's car. As she drove off, Tea thought about how she was going to tell Seto that she couldn't see him anymore. It was going to be hard, especially since she couldn't really explain why she had to leave. 

The ride didn't take long. Mokuba ran into the mansion and Tea followed.

It was already 6. 

"Hey Tea! Do you want to play some games until Seto gets home?" Mokuba yelled from the living room.

Tea put on a smile. 

"Sure Mokuba." 

For the next two hours, they played racing, baseball, and skating games. 

"Wow, Tea. You're pretty good." Mokuba said with a laugh.

"Not as good as you are. My car kept crashing!" Tea said.

They heard the front door open and close. Mokuba sprang up.

"Seto's home!"

Mokuba jumped on Seto and gave him a tight hug.

Tea's heart skipped a beat. She was happy to see his tall frame standing in the doorway, yet, it made her sad. She had to go through with Alister's demand, or else...

Their eyes met and Seto smiled.

"Hey."

Tea gave him a small smile. "Hey"

Mokuba let go of Seto and went back to playing his game.

Seto leaned down and kissed Tea on the lips. 

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back with a gentle force. She knew she was probably never going to enjoy the feel of his lips again.

Seto was confused. He didn't like the way her kiss felt. It felt strange.

He pulled back with a worried look on his face. 

"Is something wrong?"

Tea looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Did something happen today? You seem, different." 

Seto knew this wasn't Tea's normal attitude. She didn't look too happy.

Tea turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure Tea, I've got to go to the bathroom anyway." Mokuba got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom, but he stayed behind the wall. 

Tea turned around and looked down at the floor. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. It didn't really work because her throat began to hurt and she felt the tears stinging her eyes, blurring her vision. 

"Tea?"

"Seto. I need to talk to you. I'm afraid that I can't be with you anymore." **(I know they recently ****became a couple, but just go with me here.)**

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just another one of those things I can't explain. Trust me, it's better this way. Being with me will just bring bad things to you and Mokuba." 

Seto was speechless. He didn't understand.

Tea's shoulders began to shake. She couldn't stop the tears now. 

"Please don't hate me Seto. This is just what I have to do."

She embraced him tightly.

"I love you Seto." 

Then, she ran off, slamming the door. She ran down the steps and into her car. Once she was inside, her phone rang right on cue.

Tea already knew it was Alister. She flipped open her phone.

"H-hello?" She answered, still sobbing.

"Did you do it?" Alister asked.

"Y-yes! Are you happy!" She yelled.

"Now now, Tea. Don't cry. Now Seto knows what if feels like to have your heart broken. You did the right thing. Believe me." 

Tea kept on crying and she heard the tone as Alister hung up. She closed her phone and threw it on the passenger seat. She then drove off, crying the whole way.

Kaiba mansion

Seto still stood in his spot, motionless. He still felt Tea's embrace. Seto's back hit the wall, and he slid down to the floor, head in his hands.

"Why?"

This was Mokuba's time to walk in.

"It's Alister."

Seto's head shot up.

"What did you just say?"

"Alister. He always shows up in the same places as Tea and I. And he talked to her today. Seto, I've never seen her so frightened!"

Seto just sat there. It was all coming to him. The secrecy, the fainting, the green glow. It WAS Alister.

"So this is what she meant by she couldn't say anything." Seto whispered.

"Seto we have to follow her! Who knows what Alister will do now that he's got her alone!" 

Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba was right. What if this was all part of Alister's plan?

With Alister/Tea

Alister was in his black car, and he saw Tea's car approaching in the rear view mirror. He got out of his car, and jumped up to her balcony. He opened the window and climbed in, to await Tea.

Tea sat in her car, in the driveway. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as the sobs racked her body. 

"I-I'm so so-sorry Seto!" She yelled. 

When she calmed down, she walked up to her room, and the lights were off.

She reached for the light switch, but a voice stopped her. 

"Hello, Tea."

Tea froze once more, as her eyes found the green glow eminating from Alister's pendant. It illuminated his ruby red hair and gray eyes. His wore a smirk, but his eyes burned with an evil intensity. 

He got up and walked over to her. 

"I've got you now."

Tea's eyes widened. Her head and heart began to pound. She felt her knees give way as she slipped further and further into the Orichalcos' power. She fell back, unconcious, but Alister caught her. He flung her over his shoulder, and jumped out the window. He noticed another car approaching as he jumped down to the ground. He ran to his car, placed Tea in the backseat, and drove off.

The car turned out to be Seto's limo. It stopped in front of Tea's house as two figures ran out. They were none other than Seto and Mokuba. 

Seto was surprised to find the front door unlocked.

"Hurry Seto! She has to be in her room!" Mokuba yelled as they ran up the stairs. They reached her room, and Seto turned out the lights. 

"Seto look!" 

Seto followed Mokuba's pointed finger and his eyes widened at what he saw. Tea's blue curtain was billowing with the wind, and the window was wide open.

"We're too late." Seto whispered

**Well, I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger. Did everyone enjoy the chapter? I hope so! Please review and let me know what you thought about it. And don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for too long :). There are only a few chapters left. I am still contemplating a sequel. We'll see when the last chapter comes around.**

**Much love, Shikon-Princess 3**


	12. Rescue

Title: Bittersweet Revenge

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 12 of Bittersweet Revenge! Well, there are only a few chapters left! But so far I am still holding on to this story and I do not want to let it go. Well, I still have 2 faithful readers who have reviewed every single chapter. And here are the responses to their reviews:

r0gue lebeau: Here's chapter 12! I'm so happy that Ch.11 left you on the edge of your seat D. You really do love a heroic Seto don't you? Lol. Well, now is his moment to shine! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ayame11midori: Hmmm, you'll just have to see what Alister will do to her. Remember, he doesn't realize she doesn't love him because he is only driven by his obsession and he is not himself. Will Seto get to her in time? Maybe, maybe not. Lol.

Anyway, I would like to thank r0guelebeau and ayame11midori for sticking by me for so far and always leaving a review. You guys are awesome! So, here's Chapter 12!!

Chapter 12: Rescue

Tea's blue curtain was billowing with the wind, and the window.

"We're too late." Seto whispered.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. His eyes were still widened and the color drained from his face. The brothers stood in the silence. But it was broken by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Seto's head went down as his eyes found Tea's cell phone. The bright screen illuminating the room just a little. He bent down and picked it up.

...Alister calling...

His anger rose quickly, bringing the color back into his face. He answered the phone.

"Alister!" He yelled. He heard Alister chuckle.

"Hello Seto. It's nice to finally hear from you." Alister said.

"Where is she, Alister?!" He yelled.

"Ah, I see you have gotten to her room. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to harm her. _Yet._" He said, whispering the last word.

"If you hurt her, you will have to answer to me!" He growled.

"I see I have struck a soft spot. But I'm afraid if I can't have Tea, no one can. And I intend to keep it that way." Alister said.

"What do you mean?" Seto said, surprised.

"You'll see. But first, you will have to come to us. I am at the Domino Pier. We shall settle things there. Goodbye, Seto."

Seto hung up. He held Tea's phone tightly in his shaking hand.

'Tea, I promise I will rescue you.'

"Seto, should we tell Yugi and the others?" Mokuba asked quietly.

Seto shook his head.

"We shouldn't get them involved."

He turned to face his younger brother. The raven-haired boy's eyes were shining. He was on the verge of tears.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked as he knelt down and held his brother's shoulders.

Mokuba sniffed. "Will Tea be ok?"

Seto paused. He did not know what to say.

"Yes. And we should go right now." Seto said firmly as he got up.

"Right!" Mokuba said as they ran out of Tea's room and out to the limo.

Roland perked his head up when he saw Seto and Mokuba run to the car.

He winced when they slammed the door.

"Is something the matter, Master Seto?"

"No time to explain Roland. Just get me to the Domino Pier, right now." Seto commanded.

Roland just nodded and drove off.

With Alister and Tea

Alister pulled up to the warehouse and smirked. Everything was falling into place. He glanced at Tea. Her sleeping form lay across the backseat. Her head propped up against the door. One arm was dangling and the other was spread across her abdomen. Her eyes closed and her bangs slightly covering her eyes.

Alister reached back and stroked her hair. 'You shall be mine by the end of the day.' He thought.

But he knew that Seto would be arriving soon to save Tea. So, he got out of his car and opened the back door. He leaned in, took Tea out, and swung her over his shoulder. Alister then ran into the warehouse.

Inside, he leaned Tea up against the wall and bound her wrists and ankles to the wall. Her head was down. Alister lifted his "spell"on her and she began to wake up.

Tea's POV

I could feel my head hurting as I regained consciousness. My vision was blurry at first when I looked up. But I could still tell who was in front of me. It was Alister. His figure came into focus, and I could see him clearly, looking down at me with a grin and that same old malevolent look in his gray eyes. I didn't know where we were, but it was kind of dark. I felt the cold concrete on my back and all throughout my body. It sent shivers up and down my spine. So did Alister, with his gray eyes never leaving me. I tried to move when I realized that I was bound to the wall with metal clasps around both my wrists and my legs. I struggled, but it was no use. I could not escape.

End Tea's POV

Tea felt defeated. She looked up at Alister with sad eyes.

"Comfortable?" He asked her.

Tea huffed. "No."

"Good. You are probably wondering why I am doing this." Alister said as he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Tea jerked her head. She did not want Alister touching her. She then nodded, answering his question.

"Well, like have said so many times before: you are mine and mine alone. And I'm afraid that can't be possible with Seto Kaiba in the way." Alister said looking straight into Tea's blue eyes.

"I told you, Alister, I don't feel the same way about you anymore!" Tea cried.

Alister growled and grabbed her chin forcefully. His face was only inches apart from hers. "But you will." He whispered as he smashed his lips against her.

Tea couldn't move. She was trapped and Alister had the upper hand. She flinched as he kissed her roughly. His kiss was possessive, and aggressive. Soon Tea felt his tongue prying her mouth open. She had no choice but to let him kiss her. Tears rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly.

She did not feel anything. Because it was the truth. She didn't love him anymore. Her thoughts were full of Seto now. But Alister must have worked his magic again because she felt her energy draining from her.

Alister finally broke the kiss. "You don't know how long I have waited to do that."

Tea cringed.

"I know you want me, but what do you want with Seto?" She asked him.

"You see Tea, he is in the way. I see him as an obstacle standing in the way of your heart. If I get rid of him, then I can have you all to myself." He said.

Tea's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Alister was about to speak when the warehouse doors slammed open. In the doorway stood Seto accompanied by Mokuba.

'Seto!' Tea thought as tears flowed from her sapphire eyes.

"Let her go, Alister!" Seto shouted, his voice projecting throughout the warehouse.

Alister just smirked.

"I will. But we have to make a trade."

"A trade?" Seto asked.

Alister nodded.

"Your life for hers"

**Woah! What a cliff hanger! I promise I would leave you guys there for long. An update should be up by Friday. I promise. I don't know if the chapter is too short. If it is, I apologize. But Ch.13 will be up real soon. Remember to review!**

**Love always, **

**Shikon-Princess**


	13. Surreal

Titlle: Bittersweet Revenge

**Bittersweet Revenge Hey everybody!! This is Chapter 13!! Omg! I can't believe it! It's almost ending! Now, for the usual review responses:**

**r0gue lebeau:**** Hopefully you didn't go blind from staring at the screen for so long! Lol. Thanks so much for loving this fic! But you think it's incredible? Really? Teary-eyed Thanks!! **

**anissa:**** It's been a while! Lol. Here's Chapter 13. **

Chapter 13: Surreal

_Previously..._

"_Let her go, Alister!" Seto shouted, his voice projecting throughout the warehouse._

_Alister just smirked._

"_I will. But we have to make a trade."_

"_A trade?" Seto asked._

_Alister nodded._

"_Your life for hers"_

Tea, Mokuba, and Seto stared at Alister.

"What?" She whispered.

"You heard me. You live if Seto dies." Alister said as he looked back at her.

Tea just looked at Seto. His face was stern.

He opened his mouth to speak. But he was interrupted.

"NO! You can't do this Alister! Seto! Don't do it! Please..." She whispered as fresh tears fell.

"This is low, Alister! Even for you!" Mokuba yelled.

Alister glared at Mokuba. His clenched fist emitted a green glow. He shot out his hand.

Mokuba crossed his arms in front of him, trying to protect himself, but it was no use. The young boy was hurled backwards, and he flew into the concrete wall. When the smoke cleared, Mokuba's head was down, his arms at his sides, and one leg bent and the other out. He was unconsious.

"MOKUBA!!" Seto and Tea both yelled.

Tea spoke again.

"Alister! Stop right now! Please!" She pleaded, her voice cracking.

"I will not stop until Seto Kaiba is dead, and you are beside me." Alister said.

"But that isn't going to solve the problem! Would you truly be happy, knowing that my love is forced?" She whispered.

Alister froze as realization his him. His mind seemed to waver as his good side tried to break free.

'She's right! What am I doing? I love her, but I know she is happy with Seto!' His good side screamed.

His other self gripped his hair with clenched teeth. The evil side of him just shut out the weak light of his former self.

He yelled, and began to glow a lime green color. At that moment, Tea's head felt like it was exploding with pain.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Tea!" Seto said as he ran up to her.

"It's...it's...the ne--" She tried to say.

Seto was confused. "The what?"

But a bright green light blinded the both of them.

Seto turned back and Alister was glaring at him.

His grey eyes were glowing with a fierce red glow. As bright as fire. His fist were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. On his face was the most menacing look Seto Kaiba had ever seen.

"Get.Away.From.Her" Alister growled.

Tea looked at Seto. And he looked at her. He gripped her shoulders.

"NOW!" Alister yelled.

Tea's sapphire necklace glowed and the green light shocked both of them, and Seto was thrown back about 20 feetand down to the floor.

He winced as he hit the floor.

Tea was panting. She closed her eyes tightly.

She watched Alister walk over to Seto.

"I've got you right where I want you, Seto Kaiba." Alister said with a smirk.

Seto just looked up at Alister with his cold blue eyes.

"Don't you see? This was all a trap." Alister whispered.

Tea just looked on in disbelief. Seto's eyes were wide.

"That's right. I knew you would come to save the one you love, so I set this whole thing up. I also knew that you will do anything to save Tea. And so, I led you here."

He turned to Tea. "I admit, that once, I loved you enough to let you go. But that was the old me. Now I need to have you. You must be mine. And I'm afraid, you will have no one to run to once this man is dead."

Tea was still crying. "Please...don't do this! It isn't like you!" She cried.

"Seto Kaiba, you have taken everything away from me. My family, you ruined my life, and you have taken the person that I actually loved in a long time. For the first time in my life. You always had everything. You were always one step ahead of me. Since you have taken everything from me, I shall take your life." Alister said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Tea gasped.

"This is the end of the road, Seto." He whispered as he cocked the gun. And put his finger on the trigger. He hesitated.

"Any last words?"

He looked at Tea, at her beatiful face, stained with tears, which would be the last time.

Tea suddenly struggled with all her strength to break free.

'Seto can't die! I don't know what I will do without him!' She thought as she felt herself fall forward, and the shackled broke and clattered to the floor.

She scrambled to her feet and broke into a run.

**(Imagine the next part in slow motion)**

Tea ran with all of her might towards Seto as Alister pulled the trigger. She watched as the bullet glided through the air and ran faster.

Seto shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain that would be coming. The pain that would bring about his death.

Alister saw a blur out of the corner of his eye.

'No...' He thought.

Tea threw herself in front of Seto, arms outstretched to protect him.

**(Now everything, in fast motion)**

Seto still had his eyes closed, yet the pain never came. What he heard next would be something he never wanted to hear.

He heard Alister.

"No..." over and over and over again.

He also heard a gasp. He opened his eyes and looked up.

And there stood Tea, clutching her side, and the blood seeped through her clothes, through her hand, and dripped down the floor.

"Tea..." Seto whispered, in shock.

Suddenly, he saw Alister reach out to her, only to snatch the necklace off of her neck.

She fall backwards, staggering. He caught her and held her close.

"Tea! TEA!" He yelled.

Her eyes were half-open. She looked up at him. At his face and into his eyes.

"Seto..." She whispered.

His voice was strained. "W-why?"

She coughed out blood. "Because...I love you."

The corner of Tea's eyes were turning black and Seto's figure was getting blurry.

"Tea! Tea! Please, hang in there!" He cried.

She reached up to his cheek and stroked it with the little strength she had left.

"Seto, I don't regret any of this. And if anything happens to me, just know that..." She began to whisper.

But she never finished, as her hand fell off of his face and felll to her side.

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Her bangs covering her face.

"TEA! TEA!! NOOO!" He yelled, sobbing as he buried his face in her hair.

He didn't even notice when Alister dissapeared.

He just sat there, as Tea's crimson red blood flowed. His tears falling on her cheek.

His hand shook as he grabbed his phone. The screen was blurry, and he couldn't even see. But he dialed 911.

He held the phone to his ear.

Mere seconds seemed like ages to Seto as the operator answered.

"911."

"I-I n-need an am-ambulance at Domino Pier. I am in the warehouse. My, my..." He began only to break into sobs once more.

"Sir, please calm down so we can help. What exactly has happened?"

"My girlfriend, she was shot, and she is unconcious, and bleeding profusely." He cried.

"Your name sir?"

"Seto Kaiba."

The woman gasped.

"We shall send an ambulance right away." She whispered as she hung up.

Seto dropped the phone and continued to cradle Tea in his arms. He finally saw the siren lights flashing through the window as the paramedics rushed in.

The men were carrying a stretcher when they ran over.

Everything was a blur to Seto. As he heard them speaking, but all he heard was mumbling. Incoherent words. His mind was somewhere else.

He felt them try to take Tea out of his arms, but he only held on tighter. He also saw them carry out an unconcious Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba, please, let go of her so we can take her to the hospital."

Seto shook his head. "I can't. This is all my fault..." He whispered.

"She still has a pulse! We can save her if you let go!" One of the men yelled.

He wouldn't let go, but the men pried her out of his hands and onto the stretcher. They lifted her up and carried her out to the ambulance truck.

He bolted up and ran after them.

He climbed into the back of the van and immediately took Tea's hand as the paramedic put an iv into her vein. He never let go of her hand, and he never took his eyes off of her.

He was trapped inside his own mind. It was all surreal to him.

And hopefully he would wake up from this dream with Tea alright and in his arms.

**I think this one was a bit short. But I hope it was enough. An update will be up soon! **

**Love always, **

**Shikon-Princess**


	14. The Deepest Wounds

Title: Bittersweet Revenge

**Hey everyone! If there's still anyone reading this story = [. I know I've been a very bad author. I haven't updated in more than a year. I haven't given up on the story, so no worries. Every time I want to update I never can. To be honest I know how it's going to end but it's the in between stuck that gets me stumped. I've been listening to Rob Thomas' new cd which is called Cradlesong and it is amazing. If you're a fan, you should definitely check it out. Anyways, I say that because I am listening to it right now. I'm sorry that it's been so long, I really am. I hope I still have my original readers! Please don't hate me! The random sentences in bold are notes/comments from me lol.**

**Anissa: ****It was a shocker? Really? Lol. I guess I sort of expected people to see it coming. **

**R0gue lebeau****: ****I loved writing this chapter because I wanted Tea to be the hero for once :]. Although it did make me sad to write it. Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to our hero and heroine. I hope your eyes haven't fried for waiting so long = [.**

**Ayame11midori:**** You'll see what happens to all of them! I'm not that mean! Alister will have a happy ending =]. Poor guy deserves it.**

**Darkmagicianfan 100: ****Here is chapter 14!**

**White dragon****: You'll see what happens to Tea!**

**Everyone, enjoy chapter 14!!**

Chapter 14: The Deepest Wounds

The ambulance sped down the Domino streets, sirens blazing. Seto wasn't paying attention. His gaze was fixated on Tea's face. Her eyes were closed, and her face was turning pale. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was spread out on the white pillow. Her hand was gradually turning cold in his. Seto gripped her small hand tighter. He didn't even think he was blinking, or even breathing. Tea's lithe form was lying on a stretcher. The paramedics were doing the best they could to keep her from losing more blood. One paramedic was holding a towel firmly to her abdomen, where the bullet struck her. The other was holding on to the IV that was attached to her arm, in order to keep it from falling over. Everything in the ambulance was rocking and shaking due to the speed of the ambulance. Seto too, was shaking. Mokuba was in another ambulance car, with Roland accompanying him. **(I know that seems kind of weird, for Seto not to be with his little brother, but yeah, you know, lol.)**

How could Seto allow this to happen? He put both Mokuba and Tea in danger. He was supposed to take the bullet, not Tea. Because of him, she is unconscious and bleeding. Because of him, Mokuba is now in an ambulance as well. He's supposed to be the one unconscious and bleeding in the stretcher, not Tea. As she became colder, Seto became more and more upset. His vision began to blur as the tears burned in his eyes.

Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop. Seto's head shot up as the back doors opened. One of the paramedics jumped out and began to lift the stretcher as another hospital worker came to help. Seto did not hesitate. He too jumped out, never letting go of Tea's hand. He ran into the hospital with them. And that's when everything turned hectic.

Nurses were running over to the stretcher with a gurney. The paramedics began to rapidly tell them what was going on.

"Teenage female, gunshot wound to the abdomen. She's losing blood rapidly, we need a doctor now!!" One of them yelled as they carried her over to the gurney and began wheeling her away. Seto was not expecting this and felt her hand leave his.

"No!" He yelled as he began to run after them, only to have two nurses hold him back.

"Please ! Calm down! You can't go with them!" She cried as she tried to hold Seto back. At that moment, two more paramedics were running down the same direction with Mokuba.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he watched Tea and Mokuba disappear behind double doors. "Tea! Mokuba!" He yelled as he began to struggle, the tears now flowing from his eyes.

"! Please!" The nurse kept yelling. Eventually, Seto stopped struggling as they walked him over to the waiting room. Instead, with his head hanging, he sobbed. He whispered Tea and Mokuba's name over and over.

Alister stood in the dimly lit warehouse, clutching Tea's necklace in his hand. The gun that he held in his other hand fell to the floor. Alister was shaking as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He saw Tea's blood on the floor.

He began to cry, his head splitting. He growled.

"How could I let this happen?!" He yelled at himself, his voice echoing. He took the Orichalcos stone out of his pocket. He stared at the glowing green stone in his hand.

'I let this stupid stone control me again! I succumbed to its evil and because of it, I've hurt innocent people. I hurt the one person I loved…'

"Tea…" he whispered.

He looked at the stone again. It's green glow calling out to him, beckoning him. Begging him to give into it once more and remain evil.

'No. Not anymore. I will not let myself fall for this again!'

Alister grabbed the gun and lifted it off the floor. His hand was shaking and he held the gun to his temple. He felt his finger on the trigger. Just one single movement of his finger, and it would all end. He wouldn't have to deal with all the pain he caused Tea, or himself. He wouldn't have to live with the guilt. He could just end it all. As long as Tea was happy, and alive.

Alister kept crying. He began to remember all the times he had with Tea. He began to picture her face, her azure eyes and her shoulder length brown hair. The sound of her laughter, innocent and pure. The way she used to hug him, kiss him. The way she would hold his hand, and look at him like he was the only one in the world. But those days were over long ago, and maybe it was time for his life to end. Still, he hesitated.

"ALISTER!"

**(Woahhhh! Who could that be?! Don't worry; I'll get back to this.)**

Seto sat in the waiting room. With his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe this was happening. So many people were staring at him. They couldn't believe their eyes. Seto Kaiba, the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corp., a man who was usually so stoic and cold, was sitting before them, so vulnerable and in pain. Seto ignored the stares and the whispers. He didn't care how he looked to them and he didn't care how shocking it was. All he cared about was Tea and Mokuba's safety.

He raised his head as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked at the nurse in front of him. The woman in front of him was short and chubby. Her hair was black and her eyes were green. She was trembling in her pink nurse's outfit. Her name was Yamako.

"U-um. Kaiba...sir?" She asked shakily.

He stood up quickly, now hovering two feet over her instead of at eye level.

"What is it?!" He demanded.

She began to tremble more, out of pure intimidation. She was rather nervous to be standing in front of a man like Seto Kaiba.

" wishes to speak with you. C-come this way please." She gestured for him to follow her.

Seto didn't waste any time as he followed the petite woman. She led him into a hospital room. The room was huge and silent save for Seto's anxious breathing and the beeps of various machines.

The first thing he saw was the two hospital beds. On the left was Mokuba. He was awake, and his arm was in a cast. He also had a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandage on his face (**I'm sorry but I just pictured Mokuba and how cute he would look lol)**. He was waiting patiently as the nurse helped him put on hospital clothing. His eyes shot up and lit up as soon as he saw his big brother.

"Seto!" He said with a huge grin.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered. He walked over to Mokuba's bed and embraced carefully.

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered, his voice muffled. "She hasn't woken up yet…"

Seto looked over at the next bed.

Tea lay there, the same as when she was on the gurney. She was wearing pink hospital clothing, since her old clothing was full of blood. The IV was still attached to her arm. There was a separate IV attached to her other arm which was providing her with blood. She had various plugs on her chest and pulse points which were monitoring her heart rate as well as her pulse. There was also an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose, her chest rising and falling. **(Sorry if any hospital/medical stuff or equipment is inaccurate, I don't know much about it, except for things ive seen in ER and what not lol)** Seto gasped.

He looked at Mokuba. Mokuba nodded, understanding that Seto needed to see Tea as well. Seto walked briskly over to her.

"Tea…" He whispered sadly.

"?"

Seto turned around and saw a man who he could only assume was . He was about Seto's height, and seemed to be in his late 40's. He had black hair with small streaks of gray and yellow eyes covered by eyeglasses.

"I'm . It's a pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to speak with you regarding your younger brother Mokuba and this young woman, Gardner." He said.

"Yes?" Seto asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, your brother Mokuba has broken his arm, but it should heal in a couple of weeks. He did have some scrapes but those were covered by bandages. He is going to be alright." He smiled at Mokuba. "However, is a different story." He continued with a slight frown.

"What's wrong with her?!" Seto asked.

"Although we have successfully removed the bullet from her abdomen, she has lost a staggering amount of blood. We have stitched her wound closed, although her body was affected by the loss of blood. This is why she is still unconscious. We were able to receive a match for her blood which, as you can see, is now being transferred into her body. The other IV contains nutrients to keep her hydrated. Once she receives the right amount of blood her body should be functioning properly thus allowing her to wake up. Her breathing was obviously affected by it which explains the oxygen mask. Her breathing became very shallow. But again, once she receives the correct amount of blood everything should be back to normal." explained, his eyes set on Tea's EKG.

"Her heart is not beating at the average rate, and she might have some palpitations. This is all due once again to the loss of both blood and oxygen. This should all return to normal when she wakes up. If there is anything out of the ordinary I need you to send for me at once." said. "Understand?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, thank you so much . But where did the blood come from?"

"Ah, the blood came from this brave young man." He said, gesturing towards Mokuba.

Mokuba blushed sheepishly. "It only hurt a little, but it doesn't matter, as long as I could help Tea somehow."

Seto smiled slightly. He was proud of Mokuba's bravery, for he knew his little brother was deathly afraid of needles.

"Also, . Would you like us to inform any family members or friends of that she is in the hospital?" asked.

Seto hesitated. He didn't know if he was comfortable with telling Yugi and the others, he knew they would be very upset and probably have a lot of questions. "When she wakes up, yes." He said. He knew Tea would want her friends here to keep her company.

"Very well then. I shall leave you alone." said as he and Yamako walked out and closed the door behind them.

Seto sat down in a chair in between Mokuba and Tea's beds. He took Tea's hand in his once again. Her hand was slowly becoming warmer. He looked over at Mokuba.

"Don't worry Seto, she'll- *yawn*- be ok" Mokuba said sleepily.

"You sleepy kiddo?" Seto asked with a slight smirk.

"Must be the…morphine…kicking…in." Mokuba said as he dozed off. Snoring lightly. Seto reached over and ruffled his younger brother's hair. He then proceeded to watch as the blood slowly but surely entered Tea's body.

He leaned over and placed his head on Tea's lap.

"It'll all be ok." He whispered as he too, fell asleep.

**(Woo! Now back to Alister!)**

"ALISTER!!!"

Alister's head shot up and he saw two silhouettes in the doorway. The figures began to race towards him and their faces became clearer.

"Don't do it!"

"Raphael….Valon…." Alister whispered.

Indeed, it was Alister's two best friends.

Raphael, the tall, strong man with blond spiky hair, sideburns, and blue grey eyes.

And Valon, the shorter man with crazy brown hair with goggles resting on top of his head, and blue eyes.

**(I always thought Valon was hot. Lmao)**

Their eyes were filled with worry as the knelt down before their best friend, who was holding a gun to his head.

"What do you think you're doing, mate?!" Valon yelled as he ripped the gun out of Alister's hand.

"She's gone…" was all Alister managed to whisper through his tears.

"Who's gone Alister?" Raphael asked.

"Tea…"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Raphael asked.

Alister then began to tell them everything. From the stone possessing him right up to the point where he shot Tea.

"So the sheila is with Seto Kaiba now, and that's what caused you to go mad like this?" Valon asked.

Alister nodded.

"I knew that damned stone was trouble." Raphael growled. "I just never thought it would come back."

"Where is it now?" Valon asked.

Alister held it out, and Raphael snatched it.

"It must be destroyed before it causes you any more damage Alister." He said gruffly. With an angry grunt he threw the rock to the floor with such a force that it shattered into a million tiny fragments.

Alister breathed a sigh of relief as his pain was gone, the evil part of him finally extinguished.

"Listen Alister, mate, we understand that you loved Tea, but do you really think she would want you to go and kill yourself? Think of how much that would hurt her." Valon said.

"Valon's right. Although you two aren't together anymore, she is still with you. She's not the type of person to hate you and you know as well as I do that she still cares." Raphael whispered.

Alister nodded. Of course they were right. Tea would be heartbroken if Alister had killed himself. Her happiness is all that matters to him now, and if she's happy with Seto Kaiba, then so be it.

"How did you guys know how to find me?" Alister asked.

"Well, Raphael and I were cruisin' on by on our motor bikes when we noticed the strange green glow that was all too familiar to us. So we figured it must have been you." Valon said.

"And it's a good thing we came when we did, if not, you would have blown your brains out and we would've lost our best pal." Raphael said.

Alister smiled. "Thank you..." he said as he collapsed.

Raphael and Valon both picked him up.

"Come on Raphael, let's get our mate Alister back home" Valon said with a smile.

**(Aww! Cute friendship moment. Sorry if that was slightly out of character for Raphael and Valon, but hey this is a fan fiction after all! And as far as them knowing Tea, well I did mention they all go to Domino High together and they did know her as Alister's gf, so yeah.)**

**(This will be inside Tea's dream, or rather, unconscious state of mind)**

Tea was standing in an all white room. She looked around.

"Am I…dead?" She whispered.

"No, you're not." A soft voice whispered.

Tea turned around and saw Alister standing before her.

"Alister?"

**(Ok ok this may be a bit weird but once again, just go with me here)**

"Hey, Tea." He said with a smile.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok! The last thing I remember was you, and you were evil, and you...shot me" Tea whispered the last part.

"Oh Tea I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you. It was the Orichalcos, it did this to me and it made me hurt you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do! " Tea said as she embraced him.

"No matter what, we are still friends." She whispered.

Alister hugged her back. "I know."

"But you have to go now, Seto is waiting for you." Alister said with a small smile.

"Seto…" Tea whispered.

"See ya again sometime Tea." Alister said as he walked away from her and disappeared.

Tea was alone again, but not for long.

"Tea, is that you?"

Tea's face lit up as she spun around. There, standing in front of her, was Seto.

"Seto!" She cried happily.

He smiled as he outstretched his arm towards her, offering her his hand.

She smiled as she took his hand, and everything went white.

**(Now back to reality =])**

Seto sat straight up as he felt Tea's once motionless hand grip his lightly.

She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Tea…" Seto whispered.

"Seto…" she said weakly as blue met blue.

Seto began to tear up again as he embraced her lightly.

"You're alright…"

Tea also began to cry.

"Oh Seto, I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered.

"Please don't you, _ever_, leave me again." He said with a light laugh.

Tea laughed. "I won't." She said as she leaned forwards.

"_I promise._"

Seto leaned forward, closing the gap between them. They kissed gently but passionately. Glad to be safe and have each other once again.

**Whew! That was quite a lot of typing. I wrote this all in one sitting, and it took me about 3 hours! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Once again, sorry for the long delay, and please don't forget to review. I realllly want to know what you guys thought. Once again, I also apologize if I scared anyone with the whole Alister almost committing suicide thing, but I promised Alister would be ok. Also, I apologize for any out of character-ness. I was just trying to make it work with the fic and the situation. That being said, I wanted to include Raphael and Valon because I felt they were also a vital part in Alister's life.**

**Anyway, I know this is a work of fiction, but people who feel like they must commit suicide is a very very real situation. This situation should be taken seriously. If you know someone who is contemplating suicide or if you yourself are contemplating it, seek help immediately. I'm not trying to preach or anything but I do have to say that I have been in that position before. At one point a very dear friend of mine almost took her life. So please, be aware and help those who need it. Thanks.**

**Love always,**

**Shikon-Princess**


	15. Confrontations and Explinations

**Here is Chapter 15! Sorry it took so long :P**

**R0gue lebeau: ****Ohhh boyy. You probably hate me =(. I kept you waiting for so long! D: But thank you for putting up with me lol**

**Isn't Rob Thomas' cd amazing =)? And thanks for the review, I love Valon too 3. Hope this chapter is to your liking as well =).**

**Anissa****: Thank you so much for stickin' with me. Hope you like Chapter 15 as well :D**

**Lady sesshomaru-sama****: Enjoy Ch.15 =)**

**I realized today that although my story doesn't have many reviews/isn't that popular, I really don't care. You guys were the only three who reviewed and although it upset me at first, it doesn't anymore. I'm glad to have such loyal readers who have stuck with me all this time even when I didn't update for a WHILE -_-;, but at the end of the day, I continue with this for you guys :D and I'm honestly grateful to those of you who have been faithful and have reviewed for every chapter. But enough of my sappiness :D and on with the story. **

**ENJOY! 3**

**BEGIN CHAPTER**

Chapter 15: Confrontations and Explanations

Tea sat in her hospital bed, fiddling with her fingers on the crisp white bedding. She felt kind of nervous. After she woke up, Yamako (the nurse) informed Tea that she called her friends and they were on their way.

She wasn't sure how she would explain it all to them. Alister, the Orichalcos, her injury, and of course..

'Seto... How am I going to explain to them that we are together?'

She knew that Yugi, Yami, and Tristan wouldn't necessarily have a problem. Joey on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Seto placed his hand on hers gently, and she stopped fiddling.

"What's wrong?"

Tea sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain what happened to everyone, including what's going on between us."

Seto frowned slightly, he knew that she was right. Her friends wouldn't take it very lightly. Joey most of all, wouldn't take their relationship lightly.

"It'll be ok Tea. I'm sure they'll try to understand, they are your friends after all."

Tea smiled and leaned forward, implying that she wanted a kiss. To which Seto happily obliged. Their lips met and Tea's heart began to beat faster, which made the machines beep slightly faster.

Tea blushed and Seto just laughed.

There was a light knock on the door as Yamako walked in with two trays of food.

"I'm sorry to disturb you , I hope I didn't wake up the little one."

Tea and Seto both looked at Mokuba. He was still fast asleep.

"Well, I'm just going to set these trays down." The petite woman walked over to the tray next to Tea and Mokuba's beds and placed them there.

"Also, Miss Gardner. Your friends have arrived. Shall I let them in?" She asked politely.

Tea nodded. "Yes, please."

"Very well."

She shuffled over to the door, and when she opened it, all Tea saw was balloons and a giant bear.

"O-oh my." Yamako whispered.

"Oy, Yug, would you just go through the door?" It was Joey.

"I'm trying!" Yugi cried.

"Alright alright guys, on three, push." That was Yami.

"One.. Two.. Three!" Tristan yelled as they all pushed through the door and toppled to the floor. Yamako found a way out, stepping over them.

Tea couldn't help but laugh, but when she did, she winced slightly.

Seto gripped her hand.

"I'm fine." Tea whispered. She didn't want to alarm her friends, who were so preoccupied with the balloons that they didn't notice.

"The wound must still be healing." Seto whispered back. "I'll go ask Yamako for some ice."

Tea smiled up at him and mouthed a 'Thank You'. Seto kissed her on the forehead and strolled out.

Truthfully, he was looking for an excuse to leave the room, and didn't want to be noticed by her friends.

He knew it would make the situation more difficult on the both of them, and Tea didn't need all of that stress right now.

"Was that Kaiba?" Tristan thought out loud.

Joey's head popped out. "Where?" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Yugi's head popped out from behind the huge stuffed bear. That interrupted Tristan and Joey.

"Hey Tea!" He said with his big grin.

The boys all scrambled to their feet, brushing themselves off the best they could.

"Hey guys."

"We brought these gifts for you Tea!" said Yugi, struggling to hold the bear.

Yugi was holding a giant teddy bear holding a heart that said 'Get Well Soon'. Yami held a smaller bear, presumably for Mokuba. Tristan held a bouquet of flowers, and Joey held all of the balloons, which also said 'Get Well Soon'.

They placed the gifts on each of their bedsides, and pulled up some chairs.

"How's Mokuba?" Yugi asked, always the type to be genuinely concerned for others. Especially since Mokuba was a friend.

Tea looked over at Mokuba with a sad look on her face.

"He's alright. His arm broke, but he's just sleeping for now."

"So if that little tyke is here, where's moneybags?" Joey asked.

"Seto went to get some ice..." Tea said hesitantly.

"Kaiba's here? How come?" Yami asked.

Tea sighed. "It's a long story..."

"Hey, we got time." Tristan joked. "What happened?"

'I guess now is as good a time as any...'

"Well, here's what happened." Tea began.

**With Seto…**

Seto walked up to Yamako, who was sorting some medical papers and records.

Yamako was busy with her work when she noticed a shadow obscure her lighting. She gasped and looked up at none other than Seto Kaiba.

She was still intimidated by a man of his stature and reputation.

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba sir?"

"I would like some ice, if that's ok."

"O-oh but of course!" She stammered. She handed Seto a bucket, her hands shaking.

Seto grasped the bucket which steadied the shaking.

"T-the ice machine is down the hall, s-sir."

"Thank you, Yamako." Seto said with a smile.

Yamako smiled back. Even she noticed the major changes that occurred with Seto emotionally.

She had seen one of the most powerful businessmen in the world in tears and completely shocked, and also smiling, literally overnight.

As an older woman, she knew that it had something to do with the young woman across the hall from them, in the hospital bed.

With that, she went back to her paperwork, getting Tea and Mokuba's release forms ready.

Seto made the trek down the hall. He saw the ice machine in the distance, looking very small. 'Curse these hospital hallways for being so long.'

Along the way he passed many doctors, nurses, patients, family, and they all looked at him in the same way. They began to whisper again.

Surely they wondered what happened. Some even whispered about his appearance. Once again, they could not believe that the Seto Kaiba was looking so vulnerable.

Seto ignored them all together, not looking at any of them. He passed a window and glanced at his reflection. His hair was disheveled, his eyes sallow and puffy due to all his crying from the night before.

He was never a man who cared about his appearance necessarily, and up until he met Tea, he never truly revealed to his emotions to anyone aside from Mokuba.

Seto smiled as he continued to walk, thinking of Tea. How she had changed him, and how his feelings have grown for her.

Eventually he reached the ice machine, and filled up the bucket. He then made his way back to the room.

'I guess I'll have to face them somehow.'

**Back to Tea…**

"...and that's how we ended up here."

Her friends' eyes were wide as Tea finished her story.

"So... Alister did this to you? Because of the Orichalcos?" Yugi whispered.

Tea nodded slowly.

"But I thought that freaky green stone was gone..." Said Tristan.

"I thought it was too." Tea whispered. "But it should be gone now."

Yami nodded. "It seems that the stone was able to take hold of the darkness in Alister's heart, thus creating somewhat of a dark half inside his mind. It took advantage of his feelings for Tea, and combining it with his hatred for Seto Kaiba."

"So... he was after you, and tried to kill Kaiba?" Tea nodded once more.

"B-but I saved him." Tea whispered with a slight smile.

Joey was slowly becoming angry, his fists clenched. As Tea spoke about what happened, he couldn't help it. She carried on as though it was nothing, but Joey couldn't help but be angry at Kaiba for putting his friend in danger. After all, Tea was the only girl in the group, and she was like his little sister. Their relationship was similar to his relationship with Serenity.

Yugi, Yami, and Tristan smiled.

"The important thing is that you're ok, Tea." Yugi said.

"And we fully accept your relationship with him." Tristan said glancing at Joey. "Right, Joey?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What? You mean to tell me that you're seeing him? He's your secret boyfriend?" Joey yelled, rising from his chair.

"Yes, Joey. She just told us.." Yami said.

"Come on Tea! I thought it was some random guy, but him?"

"Joey! Calm down!" Yugi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't want to cause a scene or for Joey to hurt Tea with what he was saying.

At that moment, Seto walked through the door, holding the ice.

"Kaiba.. Why I oughta..." Joey began.

Tristan glared out him. "Joey, come on man, not now...not in front of Tea."

Seto looked down at the floor, averting Joey's gaze. Joey paused. Tristan was right. He straightened up, although he was still angry.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." Joey said as calmly as he could.

Seto glanced at Tea, studying her reaction. She looked at him as well, with worry in her eyes.

"J-Joey, please don't." She whispered softly.

"You stay outta this Tea." Joey said harshly, more so than he meant to. This was between him and Kaiba.

The tension in the room was so bad, it could be cut with a knife. Yugi sat in his chair, feeling small and glancing back of forth between them all. Yami did the same.

Tristan was ready to calm Joey down if necessary.

Everyone was waiting for Seto's response. He looked at Joey and nodded slightly. He walked out of the room and Joey followed suit, slamming the door.

Tea gripped the sheets and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

**(Idk how Mokuba is still sleeping...Lmao.)**

Yami put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Yugi looked at Tristan, who nodded, understanding what he had to do.

"Don't worry Tea" He said with a light smile. "I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't get out of hand."

Tea looked up at Tristan and thanked him before he left the room.

"Don't worry Tea." Yami said.

"Yeah." said Yugi. "You know how Joey is, always impulsive."

"Thanks guys..."

**With Seto, Joey and Tristan…..**

Seto and Joey walked down the hallway, and Tristan maintained a safe distance. He didn't want to instigate, but he also needed to make sure Joey didn't get too out of hand. He knew his friend had a tendency to get far too angry, and use fists instead of words.

They came to a halt and Seto was looking at the floor.

**(I know this is a bit out of character, but think of all the things he has been through in a short amount of time)**

"How could you let this happen..."

"I, I don't know." Seto said.

Joey huffed.

"What do you mean you don't _know_? Because of you-" Joey thrust his finger towards Seto. "My best friend is in a hospital bed with all these machines and things hooked up to her! This is all your fault!"

Seto said nothing, because Joey was right. This only made him feel even worse.

"You couldn't even protect her from that, that psycho! She risked her life for you of all people!"

People were beginning to stare again, but they decided to mind their own business.

"She was only trying to save me..."

"She could've _DIED_!"

Seto was becoming angry as well and he didn't readily understand why.

"_Listen_, don't you think I know that? That bullet was meant for me! Not her! I'm supposed to be the one in that hospital bed, not her!" He yelled back.

"Why would she choose _you_? You're nothing but some rich guy, and you never cared about anyone but yourself and your little brother! You don't bring anything but pain and bad things whenever you're around! This goes all the way back to Duelist Kingdom!"

Now Joey was opening old wounds.

"You've _always_ been a cold-hearted bastard! You probably don't even care about Tea, not in the way that we do!"

"Joey! Calm _down_ man! That's enough!" Tristan yelled.

"No, he needs to under-" Joey started again.

Then Seto slammed his fist on the wall, which shocked both Joey and Tristan. He was breathing sort of heavily, his knuckles white.

"That's where you're wrong." He began, his voice breaking as though he was going to cry. And sure enough, when he turned around, his eyes were getting watery.

Joey and Tristan's eyes were wide.

"You're _wrong_ Wheeler. I care about Tea, more than I've ever cared for someone who isn't Mokuba. You don't think it hurts me to know that she could've died? I was so close to losing her, and it would have all been my fault. If she died, I wouldn't know what to do. I truly care for her, and she has opened my heart up to feel things that I never knew I could. I couldn't save her, but she saved me. In more ways than you can possibly imagine. _I love her_."

Joey didn't know what to say. After all that, he was at a loss for words. But deep down, he knew Kaiba was telling the truth. The look in his eyes said it all.

He smiled slightly and looked at Seto.

"You know what Kaiba? I believe you. And I'm willing to give you a second chance, for Tea's sake."

Seto couldn't believe it, he was expecting more yelling.

"I'm not sayin' that I _completely_ forgive you, but I'm willing to overlook everything in the past. So what do you say? Let's be friends, or at least civil to each other. For Tea."

Joey extended his hand, offering a handshake. Seto hesitated, but after seeing that Joey was indeed serious, firmly shook it.

"Friends..." Seto said.

Tristan looked on with arms crossed and a slight smile.

'Way to go, Joey.'

"However, if you ever hurt her again in any way, shape, or form, I will kick your ass." Joey said half jokingly, half utterly serious.

"Of course. I understand." Seto said. "But what I just told you, I need you to keep secret. I want to tell Tea myself…"

"No prob."

They walked back to Tea's room, finally putting the past behind them, seeing past their agreements for the girl they loved. **(In different ways of course.)****  
**  
**Back to Tea…**

Tea was still upset, especially when she heard the yelling. Then, it all stopped.

'I hope everything is ok.'

Mokuba yawned and stretched his free arm.

"Mokuba!" Tea cried. The boy diverted her attention from the whole Joey-Seto situation.

"Tea! You're awake! And... You're ok! Oh thank goodness!" Mokuba said as small tears were in his eyes. The last time he saw Tea, she was still unconscious on the hospital bed.

Tea nodded and then she cried, happy to see Mokuba okay.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi and Yami said.

"Hey guys!"

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good!" Then a loud rumbling sound was heard. It was Mokuba's stomach.

Mokuba clutched his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry too.."

Yami reached over and handed Mokuba his turkey sandwich that the hospital provided. He eagerly took a bite only to put a sour face.

"Yuck! This stuff tastes like cardboard!" Mokuba said, sticking his tongue out.

They all laughed.

"Hey, where's Seto?"

"Right here"

Mokuba beamed when he saw his brother. "Seto!"

Tea cast a wayward glance at Seto, hoping everything was ok.

Then she looked at Joey and Tristan. Joey smiled at her, and that when she knew it had all turned out well.

Tristan threw his arm around Joey. "Don't worry Tea, everything's all right."

Tea smiled at him then looked at Seto. "I'm so glad."

"Well uh, we better get going!" Yugi said as he stood up.

"What? Why?" Tristan asked.

Yugi leaned his head towards Seto and Tea. They were just looking into each other's eyes. Yugi could tell they wanted a moment to themselves.

"Yeah, we should go…" Yami said standing up as well.

"Why do we gotta leave?" Joey asked, obviously lost. Then he understood once Tristan explained it to him while shoving him out of the room.

"Bye Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba!" They all yelled as they walked out.

"Bye!" The trio responded in unison.

Tea placed her hands on Seto's face.

"Thank you so much Seto."

"Anything for you, Tea."

They were about to kiss, and Mokuba blushed furiously and turned away. He didn't want to see that... and he felt like he was imposing somehow.

Thankfully, the Doctor walked in.

"Good news you two! You're all ready to go home!"

"Really? Oh man, this is great!"

"Miss Gardner, all of your test results came back normal and all is well now. We have cleaned your clothing as well, Yamako will bring it in while she removes your IV's."

"Thank you, Doctor" Tea said.

Seto stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you, for everything."

The doctor just nodded. "Glad I could help Kaiba sir."

Yamako walked in and helped Mokuba. She too noticed that Seto and Tea needed a moment so she took him to another room, leaving them completely alone.

"Tea…"

"Yes Seto?"

He took her hand in his. "I'm so glad everything worked out for the best. I really don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Oh Seto…"

"If you don't mind, I'd like for you to stay with me in my mansion."

"Seto, you don't have to do that for me-"

"I want to make sure you're always near me, and when you get nightmares, I want to hold you and let you know that everything will be ok."

Tea didn't know what to say.

There was no denying that Tea loved him, after all that they have been through. And almost losing both of their lives made her see that more than ever.

**(I never exactly specified the time or the dates this story was taking place, but let's just say it's been a long time, a span of a year or so maybe?)**

Seto kissed her again and Tea wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to _show_ him how much she loved him, but this was not the place to take it further. Her hormones were getting the best of her, although it could've been the drugs as well.

Seto felt the same way, but it wasn't the right time or place.

"Get a room you guys!"

Tea and Seto quickly separated as Mokuba walked through the door with Yamako behind him. He was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Miss Gardner, I have your clothing."

Yamako handed Tea's clothing to her and Seto stood up as Yamako closed the curtains around Tea's bed so she could change.

Seto could see Tea's silhouette as she was changing. He could feel his face heating up as he noticed all of her curves. He decided to turn away and not look.

'This is not the time to be thinking those things. Damn you, hormones.'

Tea was finished and she got up from the bed, Seto was there to hold her since Yamako mentioned the IV medicine might make her dizzy. Seto signed the release forms, and they were on their way.

"Goodbye Yamako!"

"Goodbye Miss Gardner and Misters Kaiba."

"Oh and one more thing…" she whispered.

"You two are awfully lucky to have each other"

Tea looked up at Seto and clutched his chest.

"Yeah…" They said in unison.

"Come on Tea, let's go _home_." Seto said as they all walked out of the hospital, safe and sound.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys! That was the end of Chapter 15! I have a pretty clear idea of what's next, as the fic is ending soon. I'm also contemplating a sequel but I'm not 100% sure about that yet. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**I would have published this CH. Sooner, but the first draft I had written, I wasn't pleased with so I started all over and this was the outcome. Hope it turned out ok =)**

**Lots of love, **

**Shikon-Princess**


End file.
